Nara
by Yoneko Nara
Summary: Shikamaru dan Temari menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Yoshino tak menyukai Temari sebagai menantunya. Ia pun nekat tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?#BadSummary/ShikaTemaFF/RnR/NewbieC:
1. Chapter 1

**Nara**

**Temari & Shikamaru N.**

**T**

**Romance/family**

**© Sheny Alviany, 2013**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : Typos, OOC, dll**

**Summary : Shikamaru dan Temari menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Yoshino tak menyukai Temari sebagai menantunya. Ia pun nekat tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?#BadSummary/ShikaTemaFF/RnR/NewbieC:**

**Happy reading**

**Nara Shikamaru, 23 tahun. Seorang polisi muda yang sangat jenius dijodohkan dengan Sabaku No Temari, 20 tahun, model. Mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan dari kedua almarhum ayah mereka masing masing yang notabene-nya bersahabat sejak kecil. Temari awalnya menolak perjodohan ini, hingga saatnya shikamaru meyakinkan temari bahwa pernikahan ini hanya sandiwara. Walaupun shikamaru tak mencintai temari, tapi dia bersikap layaknya suami pada temari.**

**Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartment besar di Konoha. Yoshino, yang tak menyetujui dan sekaligus tak menyukai Temari pun ikut tinggal di apartment tersebut. Untuk memastikan bahwa shikamaru tak benar benar menyentuh temari.**

**Setiap harinya yoshino terus saja membentak temari, menghinanya dan mengatainya manja, pemalas, dan tak becus jadi istri. Shikamaru yang tak mau masuk dalam hal merepotkan ini pun hanya bisa melerai keduanya. Temari pun hanya bisa diam saja. Dia terlalu takut untuk menjawab ibu mertuanya itu. **

**Hingga pada suatu saat…**

"**Dari dulu juga ibu tidak suka dengan dia, shika. Dia manja, dan sangat malas. Bagaimana bisa mengurusmu dan keluarga kalian!" teriak yoshino menggema di dapur. Memarahi anak semata wayangnya karena telah menyetujui perjodohan dengan gadis sabaku itu. Yoshino memang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ini, pernikahan yang diatas dasari 'perjodohan' antara shikaku Nara dan Sabaku Rei. Hanya demi amanat almarhum suaminya tercinta lah dia rela menikahkan shikamaru dengan gadis itu. **

**Temari yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk. Kesal memang punya mertua cerewet seperti yoshino. Untung saja dia ada di kamar sehingga shikamaru tidak melihat guratan kesedihan di wajah cantiknya itu. Tiba tiba pintu kamar terbuka, dan muncul lah sosok shikamaru yang sedang memijat kepalanya pening. Shikamaru Nampak terkejut melihat sang isteri yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil membereskan baju shikamaru.**

**Perlahan dia mendekati temari dan duduk di sampingnya. "Jangan dengarkan kata ibu, mungkin dia hanya sed.." belum selelsai shikamaru berbicara, temari pun berdiri dan menjawab "Tidak apa apa.." sambil tersenyum manis. **

'_**aku sudah biasa' **_**lanjutnya dalam hati. Shikamaru hanya melihat punggung temari dengan nanar.**

"**oh iya, kau berangkat jam berapa?" Tanya temari. Shikamaru berdiri lalu mengambil handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamar. "mungkin sebentar lagi" jawabnya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.**

**Shikamaru telah pergi ke kantor. Hanya temari dan yoshino lah yang berada dirumah. Temari keluar dari kamar setelah selesai mandi dan beres beres kamar.**

"**Bagus ya, jam segini baru bangun. Mau jadi ibu rumah tangga macam apa kau ini? Kerjamu hanya tidur, makan, dan pergi keluar. Kau lupa kau sudah berkeluarga nona cantik? Lihat pekerjaan dapur! Masa setiap hari harus mertua yang mengerjakannya!" semprot yoshino sambil berkecak pinggang menghadap temari. Temari terkejut. Dia hanya bisa memandangi mertuanya dengan tatapan takut.**

"**masih diam saja? Heh kau ini bisu apa? Mertua ngomong tuh dengar dengan telinga!" ujar yoshino sambil mendekati temari dan menatap tajam gadis itu. Dengan segenap keberanian, temari menatap mertuanya itu.**

"**ibu, aku sudah bangun dari jam 6 pagi, aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas beres beres kamarku. Sebentar lagi aku harus ke studio, ada jadwal pemotretan.." jawab temari**

"**aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu keluar rumah sebelum kau menyelesaikan tugasmu di rumah" ujar yoshino dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Temari mendesah pelan, berat memang kehidupan temari yang sekarang. Selalu saja serba salah. Dengan sabar, dia menuju dapur dan mulai mencuci piring.**

**Temari hanya punya waktu sekitar tiga jam untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya. Jam 11 dia harus sudah tiba di studio. Tiba tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan dengan cepat temari mengangkat telepon dari sahabatnya itu.**

"_**Hallo, temari? Kau dimana?" **_**suara sakura, dari seberang**

"**aku masih dirumah, aku sedang menyapu rumah. Nanti kalau sudah selesai aku telpon lagi." Jawab temari sedikit sedih, terdengar dari nada bicaranya.**

"_**pasti ibu mertuamu itu lagi ya" **_**ucap sakura. Temari mendadak berhenti**

"**walaupun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya, sudah ya. Nanti ku telpon" jawab temari**

"_**yasudah, sampai jumpa" **_

**Temari memandang kosong ke depan. Dia sedang meyakinkan bahwa dia menyayangi ibu mertuanya. Iya, harus.**

"**ibu, aku berangkat dulu ya. Sakura sudah menungguku di bawah" pamit temari sambil memakai high heelsnya. Yoshino pun hanya acuh menonton tv. Temari menghela nafas tegar dan berbalik menutup pintu apartment.**

"**maaf sakura, kau pasti menungguku lama." Ujar temari sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Tidak apa apa, sudah biasa. Iya kan?" goda sakura. Temari hanya tersenyum kecut. "dia memang menyebalkan, tapi dia tetap mertuaku. Huh" jawab temari sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sakura hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan sahabatnya itu. Dan mereka pun melaju ke studio.**

"**Hey shika, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya naruto. Saat shikamaru baru saja duduk ke mejanya. "aku baik, kau sendiri? Oh iya katanya bulan depan kau akan menikah, kenapa tak memberitahuku bodoh?" kata shikamaru**

"**haha bukannya tidak membertahumu, kau kan teman seperjuanganku, jadi aku mengundangmu dengan special. Kau, neji, sasuke, sai dan yang lainnya pasti aku undang. Hanya saja dengan undangan yang special" jawab naruto. "oh iya bagaimana keadaan istrimu?" Tanya naruto. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis "dia baik, kenapa?" jawab shikamaru. "Tidak, errr rumah tangga kalian sudah hampir satu tahun, tapi kenapa dia errr belum err.. hamil?" Tanya naruto hati hati. Shikamaru mendadak terdiam, dan memandang kosong map yang berada di tangannya.**

"**mungkin belum waktunya." Jawab shikamaru sambil tersenyum, sedih.**

**Istirahat pun tiba. Hinata, tunangan naruto pun memasuki kantor tempat naruto dkk bekerja. Dilihatnya naruto yang sedang duduk sambil menerima telepon dari seseorang. **

"**na..naruto-kun, aku.. membawa bekal untukmu." Ucap hinata lembut sambil menyerahkan bekal yang terbungkus cantik. Naruto terlihat bahagia dan menerima bekal tersebut lalu mengajaknya keluar. Shikamaru hanya memandang iri pada pasangan tersebut.**

"**andai saja temari begitu." Harapnya. Tunggu, apa? Shikamaru bilang apa?**

"**eh.. ngapain aku bilang begitu, toh masih ada rekanku yang lain yang bisa aku ajak makan bersama. Hah merepotkan"gerutunya seperti orang gila saja, bicara sediri.**

**Sementara itu, di cafe. Sakura dan temari sedang asik makan. Sesekali mereka tertawa karena merasa lucu dengan teka teki atau pelesetan dari lawan bicaranya.**

"**oh iya, kau tahu? Senior yang berambut hitam panjang dan berbulu mata lentik itu kemarin mendatangiku di studio, dia menanyakanmu lagi, temari." Ucap sakura sesaat setelah tawa mereka reda. Temari terlihat berfikr. Senior yang berambut hitam panjang dan berbulu mata lentik? Bukankan itu itachi? **

"**untuk apa?" Tanya temari bingung. "sepertinya dia menyukaimu. Setiap kita bertemu dia, aku selalu melihatnya tersenyum sambil memandangmu." Jawab sakura. Temari melepaskan tangannya dari keyboard laptop.**

"**aku sudah berkeluarga.." ucap temari yakin**

"**siapa? Siapa yang berkeluarga?" seorang pria berkulit tan dan punya tato taring di kedua pipinya pun duduk di sebelah sakura, kiba.**

"**eh? Kiba? Err itu, anjingku." Jawab temari gagap. Temari memang menyembunyikan pernikahannya. Kecuali pada sakura, karena temari menganggap bahwa dia terlalu muda untuk mendapatkan status sebagai 'ibu rumah tangga' kiba menyerngit kan dahinya.**

"**kau punya anjing? Kenapa tidak kau kenalkan pada akamaru. Benarkan akamaru?" ujar kiba sambil mengusap anjing besarnya. Akamaru menggonggong tanda dia setuju.**

"**err.. itu.. karena.."**

"**sudahlah, tugasnya masih banyak. Heh kiba, ayo traktir. Kau kalah taruhan kemarin. Iruka sensei benar benar meminum vinegar itu demi aku, ayo cepat belikan aku burger. Dua dengan temari. Jangan yang pedas." Ucap sakura mengalihkan topic pembicaraan. Kiba yang sepertinya tak terlalu ngeh pun hanya mendengus kesal saat sakura memaksanya membelikan burger. **

"**nih. Kalau begitu mari kita taruhan lagi. Kali ini pasti aku menang." Ucap kiba membanggakan diri.**

"**kau yakin tuan bertaring?" Tanya sakura, sedikit menggoda.**

"**tentu saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya kiba. Temari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali mengetik tugasnya.**

"**Aku pulang.." temari memasuki apartment nya dan melepas high heels tingginya. Dia memasuki ruang keluarga dan tak menemukan ibu mertuanya yang biasanya mengomeli temari habis habisan karena pulang telat. Sementara dia harus memasak untuk mereka bertiga, dengan shikamaru.**

"**ibu kemana.." gumamnya.**

**Temaripun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengganti baju. Dia buru buru membuka laptop dan browsing tentang makanan pavorite shikamaru. Dia mencari resepnya. Dia ingin memanjakan suaminya, sekali sekali.**

**Mackerel miso. Makanan kesukaan shikamaru.**

**Setelah dapat, dia pun mem-print nya dan menyiapkan bahan bahan dan siap terjun ke dapur.**

**Setelah sekian lama dia berkutat dengan wajan, minyak, garam dan rempah rempah lainnya di dapur, temari pun langsung menyiapkan piring dan menatanya dengan cantik.**

"**setelah ini mandi dan menunggu ibu juga shikamaru pulang." Ujarnya senang. Temari pun memasuki kamarnya dan mandi lalu memakai baju yang sedikit lebih bagus dari biasanya. Dress peach yang cantik dan anggun. Hari ini tepat satu tahunnya pernikahannya dengan shikamaru.**

**Temari duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, menunggu sang suami dan mertua pulang. Sudah hampir jam 9 tapi shikamaru dan mertuanya belum pulang. Apa shikamaru lembur? Kalau di telpon, itu bukan surprise. Menelpon yoshino? Siap siap jadi janda.**

**Temari mulai mengantuk, jam menunjukan jam setengah sebelas. Dinernya pun sudah sangat dingin, dengan tidak sengaja, diapun tertidur di sofa.**

**Shikamaru dan Yoshino memasuki apartment. Dilihatnya lampu masih menyala.**

"**Ya ampun, dasar gadis manja, boros sekali menyalakan lampu malam hari. Aduh aku pusing, aku tidur duluan saja kalau begitu." Ujar yoshino sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia tak melihat ada temari di sofa. Shikamaru mengamati seisi rumah dan tak medapati temari, dia tersentak mendapati temari yang sedang tertidur di sofa.**

"**heuh, anak ini, selalu ceroboh" ujar shikamaru sambil menggendong temari menuju kamar mereka. Menidurkannya di ranjang. Shikamaru masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Dia merasa haus dan berjalan meuju dapur. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat makanan pavoritenya tersedia di meja makan.**

"**a..apa ini temari yang masak?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Dia terbelalak melihat resep yang berada di atas meja bar. Ini benar, temari memasak untuknya. Shikamaru benar tak mengingat hari ini, dia mengambil air mineral dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya.**

"**Kau baru pulang?" shikamaru tersentak saat mendapati temari sedang duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengucek matanya. Shikamaru mendekatinya.**

"**ya, kau terbangun karenaku?" Tanya shikamaru. Temari menggeleng lalu memasuki kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju.**

**Hari minggu. Hari yang cocok untuk bersantai bagi sebagian orang—kecuali Temari. Dari jam 7 tadi dia masih berkutat dengan piring kotor dan dinnernya yang tak termakan. Mubazir sekali. Sudah basi pula. Dia menghela nafas lalu membuang mackerel misso tersebut ke tong sampah.**

"**Bagus ya! Bisanya buang-buang makanan! Beli makan itu pakai uang! Belum tentu orang yang di luar sana bisa membeli makanan enak seperti itu nona!" Cecar Yoshino. Nah kan, mulai lagi.. fikir temari.**

"**Tapi mackerel misso ini sudah basi, bu" jawab temari pelan.**

"**Mackerel miso? Dimana?" Tanya shikamaru yang baru saja keluar kamar. Mendengar makanan pavoritenya di sebut-sebut.**

"**itu, di tong sampah." Jawab yoshino dan berlalu pergi ke luar apartement. Sepertinya dia akan pergi ke supermarket.**

**Shikamaru memandang temari meminta penjelasan atas kata ibunya tadi. Temari memandang shikamaru.**

"**Mackerel miso nya sudah basi, dan aku sengaja membuangnya.." ucap temari sambil menunduk. Shikamaru mengingat kejadian semalam, dia pun tersenyum.**

"**Kita bisa membuat yang baru." Jawab shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Temari mengadah.**

"**Benarkah?" tanyanya sumringah. Shikamaru lantas mendekatinya sambil tersenyum dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan.**

"**Aduh.. anak itu selalu saja membuat onar. Masa makanan masih utuh di buang bgitu saja? Bukannya bisa di hangatkan? Dasar pemalas! Bisanya hanya memperlihatkan perut dan paha saja!" gerutu yoshino dari tadi sambil memilih-milih bahan masakan dan keperluan rumah tangga. Dia terlihat seperti orang gila, bicara sendiri. Bahkan orang-orang yang melihatnya sempat tersenyum aneh.**

"**apa lagi ya yang harus di beli?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.**

"**Ah, wortel!" lanjutnya.**

'**BRUUKK'**

"**Aw! Adu..duh aduh pinggangku sakit!" keluhnya sesaat setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang.**

"**gomen-ne.. eh? Bibi yoshino?" ….**

"**apa lagi ya yang harus di beli?" Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.**

"**Ah, wortel!" lanjutnya.**

'**BRUUKK'**

"**Aw! Adu..duh aduh pinggangku sakit!" keluhnya sesaat setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang.**

"**gomen-ne.. eh? Bibi yoshino?"**

**Yoshino menoleh ke belakang masih dengan memegang pingganganya yang kambuh, biasa, encok.**

**Perlahan matanya berbinar. **

"**Eh? Ino. Kau ino kan?" Tanya nya senang**

"**Iya ini aku bi, apa kabar?" Tanya ino sambil memeluk Yoshino. Yoshino pun memeluk Ino balik.**

"**Bibi baik sekali, kau makin cantik saja." **

"**ah bibi bisa saja, oh iya bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru? Ku dengar dia sudah menikah"**

**Senyum pun pudar dari bibir Yoshino. Ternyata ino sudah tau kalau Shikamaru menikah. Tadinya Yoshino ingin Shikamaru menikah dengan Ino, tapi kalau begini ino pasti tidak mau.**

"**Ya.. begitulah. Kau sendiri? Sudah punya pendamping?"**

"**haha belum, aku masih mau focus pada proyek taman bunga ku di amerika."**

"**Ohh kau tinggal di amerika?"**

"**Iya bi"**

"**Lalu kau di jepang dengan siapa?"**

"**Aku di hotel." Ting. Lampu neon pun menyala di atas kepala Yoshino.**

"**Di hotel buang-buang uang saja Ino, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan kami?"**

"**hah? Kami? Bibi dan Shika? Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Aku tak enak bi~" Ino menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.**

"**Ahh sudah biarkan, dia pasti menerima saja."**

"**eh? Yasudah kalo..begitu" **

**Yoshino hampir meloncat kegirangan saat Ino menerima ajakannya. Ini bisa di jadikan senjata untuk membuat hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari jauh. Dan mereka cepat-cepat bercerai.**

**Temari meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. 3 jam lebih dia berkutat dengan kamera. Membuat bibirnya hampir sobek karena terus tersenyum. Huh menyebalkan.**

"**Ini." Sakura memberikan minuman kaleng dingin padanya.**

"**Terima kasih" ucapnya.**

"**oh iya, pulang ini aku mau ke toko Samui-san dulu. Kau mau ikut? ada barang baru disana. Tas yang kita lihat kemarin di majalah" Sakura terihat antusias sambil membayangkan dia memakai tas impiannya.**

"**kau lupa dirumahku ada siapa? Bisa bisa aku diomeli semalaman" Temari berucap miris.**

"**Kalau begitu belikan saja buat dia."**

"**Dulu juga aku pernah membelikannya sepatu yang ia idam-idamkan setelah melihatnya di iklan. Eh pas aku membelikannya dia menolak mentah mentah, dia bilang dia bisa membelinya dengan uang sendiri. Membuatku sakit hati tau."**

"**haha yasudahlah, tapi mungkin yang ini beda." **

"**Terserah apa katamu. Aku lelah"**

**Kring..**

**Temari menoleh ke ponselnya yang berbunyi. Satu pesan, dari.. shikamaru? Dia mengirim pesan? Alis Temari berkerut. Tumben.**

_**From : Shikamaru**_

_**Kau sudah pulang?**_

**Hanya pesan singkat, tapi..berharga. bibirnya melengkung tipis.**

_**to : Shikamaru**_

_**sudah. Kenapa kau mau menjemputku?**_

**Send.**

_**From : Shikamaru**_

_**Aku sudah menunggumu di bawah gedung-_- cepat kesini, aku lapar**_

**Temari membelalakan matanya.**

"**Sakura, aku harus duluan. Shikamaru ada di bawah."**

"**hah? Tumben sekali. Yasudah hati-hati"**

"**Kau menunggu lama? Maaf" ucap temari setelah masuk ke mobil dan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya.**

"**Tidak juga, hanya sekitar..setengah jam" Temari terbelalak.**

"**Ya ampun, shika. aku minta maaf, aku kira kau tak akan menjemputku. Lagian sih kau tumben-tumbennya mengajakku pulang bersama" Shikamaru suka menggoda Temari.**

"**haha tenang saja, tidak selama itu. Memangnya kenapa? Apa seorang suami tidak di perbolehkan menjemput istrinya sepulang kerja?" Deg. Temari terdiam, pipinya memerah. Memang akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru lebih sering mempublikasikan kalau mereka suami-istri, tentunya dengan perbuatannya. Seperti sekarang ini.**

"**Kau sakit Temari? Pipimu memerah." Shikamaru panic dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi Temari. Temari menggeleng cepat dan membuang muka.**

"**Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat jalan, katanya lapar"**

**Shikamaru tersenyum penuh arti**

"**Baiklah, sesuai permintaan istriku." Temari kembali blushing.**

'**shika~' **

**Hening. Itulah suasana perjalanan suami-istri ini. Temari sedang asik mendengarkan lagu dengan headsetnya dan Shikamaru sibuk menyetir.**

"**Kau marah?" Tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.**

"**Marah kenapa?" Tanya temari heran.**

"**Karena aku memanggilmu 'istriku'" **

"**tidak, bukannya kita memang suami-istri? Walaupun atas dasar.."**

"**Kau pernah bilang kalau kau tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu." Shika memotong ucapan istrinya. Membuat Temari terdiam**

"**Kita berhenti didepan. Aku ingin beli makanan untuk ibu" Temari mengalihkan topik, tapi Shikamaru yang tidak mau berdebat pun hanya menurutinya.**

**Temari dengan cepat memakai jaket dan topinya. Berjalan keluar mobil dan masuk ke sebuah kedai. Disusul oleh shikamaru yang masih berpakaian polisi.**

"**Mau membeli apa?" Tanya Shikamaru.**

"**Aku tidak tahu, menurutmu menu malam ini apa?" Tanya Temari balik.**

"**beli lah sebanyak-banyaknya. Ini malam special" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Temari menatap Shikamaru bingung.**

'**malam special?'**

**Pasangan itupun masuk ke dalam apartement nya dengan membawa masing-masing satu kantong besar.**

"**tadaima~" ucap mereka**

"**Okaeri. Shikamaru, lihat ini siapa!" teriak dari ruang keluarga. Temari dan Shikamaru bingun dan berjalan sedikit cepat ke sana.**

**Alis shikamaru menyerngit.**

"**ino?" ucapnya.**

"**Shika! hey apa kabar?" Temari berlali menuju Shikamaru dan memeluknya, didepan temari. Temari hanya terdiam di belakang Shikamaru.**

"**eh, Temari-san kan?" Tanya ino setelah pelukannya terlepas. Temari buru-buru tersenyum manis.**

"**Iya, salam kenal Ino-san" ucap temari sopan.**

"**Sok manis sekali" ujar Yoshino. Temari hanya terdiam.**

"**ibu, jangan memulai" Shika melerai.**

"**siapa yang memulai?" Yoshino mengerutkan dahinya tak suka**

"**Sudahlah, ayo kita makan." Shikamaru malas meladeni ibunya yang selalu tak mau kalah itu.**

'**jadi ini yang dimaksud shika malam special..' batin Temari.**

"**jangan bengong terus, Temari. Cepat siapakan makanannya!" bentak Yoshino membuat Temari terkaget. Temari menghela nafas berat dan mulai menyiapkan makanan yang ia beli.**

**Setelah bersiap, Temari pun duduk di samping kiri Yoshino. Di depannya terdapat Shikamaru, dan di samping Shika ada…ino. Ini semua Yoshino yang mengatur-_-**

**Temari menunduk. Shikamaru melihat perubahan sikap akan istrinya itu. Padahal tadinya shikamaru ingin menikmati makan malam berdua dengannya. Hari ini adalah hari ke-setahun rumah tangga mereka.**

"**Ittadakimasu~" ucap Yoshino dan Ino bersamaan.**

"**waw~ makanan nya enak sekali. Aku sudah jarang makan makanan jepang. Di amerika sangat jarang sekali aku menemuinya" ucap ino.**

"**oya? Sayang sekali" jawab Yoshino. Dan blablabla**

**Mereka terus ngerumpi dan bicara banyak**

'**katanya tak boleh bicara saat makan. Sekarang? Huh!' rutuk Temari dalam hati. Yoshino selalu saja memarahi Temari jika ia bicara sedikitpun saat makan, atau menerima telepon, tertawa dan lain sebagainya. Tapi nyatanya mertuanya sendirilah yang melanggar.**

"**haha iya, kau ingat waktu itu? Saat bibi membuatkan kalian kue kering. Saat kalian masih berumur 9 tahun. Kalian bilang kalian akan menikah.. haha" **

**DEG. **

**TBC**

_**Hallo minna c: maaf ya kalo kebanyakan(?) kurang kali yak?._.**_

_**Yaudah deh lupakan. Saya newbie. Baru kali ini luncur ke-dunia perffan NARUTO. Saya menerima kritik dan saran, silahkan tulis di kotak Review ;;) maaf ya kalo jelek, saya bener-bener ga berbakat nulisT-T**_

_**Dan buat judul, saya merasa bingung mau kasih judul apaan—" yaudah saya kasih judulnya 'Nara' gitu, kan ini genrenya family, dan di sini Yoshino tuh seperti keberatan atau malah gak mau ngasih nama keluarga Nara pada Temari. **_

_**Yaudah deh ya, mudah-mudahan saya bisa update kilat kalo responnya juga lumayan banyak. Secara dong yak Shikatema shipper kan banyak xD**_

_**Yaudah deh, sampai ketemu di segmen selanjutnya(?) maksud ane chapter selanjutnya. Bubai :B**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nara**

**Temari & Shikamaru N.**

**T**

**Romance/family**

**© Sheny Alviany, 2013**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.**

**Summary : Shikamaru dan Temari menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Yoshino tak menyukai Temari sebagai menantunya. Ia pun nekat tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?**

**Okelah, saya kembali minna^^ saya berusaha banget loh ya update kilat, soalnya bentar lagi mau ujian, jadi punya sedikit waktu buat ngetik, nanti kalo udah ujian saya pasti nge-post lebih banyak lagi ff deh:D yaudah deh ya, ini chapter 2 buat Nara. Saya persembahkan buat semua shippernya Shikatema. Dan buat yang nunggu;;)**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**Deg.**

**Hening. Perkataan Yoshino membuat ketiga makhluk di depannya terdiam kaku. Ino merasa tak enak. Shika perlahan melirik Temari dengan ekor matanya. Dan.. Temari, dia tak mampu hanya untuk sekedar menelan makanannya. **

"**err..itu..hanya bercanda bi." Ucap ino hati-hati. **

**Temari memundurkan kursinya dan membawa gelasnya yang masih kosong ke dapur. Shika menatap langkah istrinya itu. Dia tahu apa yang di rasakan Temari. **

**Temari kembali dari dapur tapi langsung masuk ke kamar.**

"**Baguslah kalau orang itu pergi" ucap Yoshino dan kembali menyuapkan nasinya.**

**Shikamaru memutar bola matanya kesal.**

"**ibu, bersikap seperti layaknya ibu lah kepada Temari. Dia sudah menjadi istriku, dan sekaligus anak ibu juga. Kasihan Temari, bu. Ayah pasti akan marah jika tahu ibu begini terhadapnya." **

"**hah? Kau memarahi ibumu sendiri demi wanita itu? Durhaka." Yoshino berkecak pinggang. Dia tak habis fikir dengan Shikamaru yang rela membentaknya demi Temari. Apa tadi dia bilang? Bersikap layaknya ibu? Bahkan Temari dan Shikamaru pun menikah hanya karena perjodohan.**

"**Bukan memarahi bu, ibu tidak mengerti perasaan temari!" Nada suara Shikamaru semakin tinggi.**

"**kau.."**

"**Sudahlah shika. mending kau susul istrimu saja. Biar aku yang disini" ucap Ino melerai. Shikamaru menghela nafas berat. Dia pun berdiri dan masuk ke kamarnya, menyusul temari.**

'**ceklek'**

**Kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Shikamaru benar-benar masuk dan mencari istrinya.**

"**Temari? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Shikamaru saat mendapati istrinya bediri di balkon. Angin malam ini sangat dingin. Temari tidak memakai jaket.**

**Dia pun mendekati Temari. Temari perlahan berbalik dan mendapati suaminya. Dia tersenyum manis sekali, tapi shikamaru melihat bulu matanya yang basah. Temari seperti habis..menangis.**

"**kau kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru sedikit khawatir**

"**hah? Tidak, hanya sedang gerah" ucap Temari masih tersenyum manis dan melihat bintang**

"**Angin malam tak bagus, temari. Masuklah" **

"**Baik, suamiku." Temari menunduk dan masuk ke dalam. Shikamaru sedikit senang karena perkataan Temari barusan. Dia pun menyusulnya masuk dan menutup pintu balkon.**

"**Shika, sepertinya lampu di kamar mandi mati. Kau harus memperbaikinya" ucap Temari saat akan ganti baju.**

"**Benarkah? Besok saja"**

"**Harus sekarang. Aku mau ganti baju." Rengek temari membuat Shikamaru gemas. Fikiran shikamaru berkelibat kemana-mana.**

"**Yasudah ganti baju saja" ucapnya sambil mengulum senyum**

"**Di kamar mandi." Temari memberikan tatapan memohon**

"**Disini saja temari"**

"**Disini ada kau, bodoh-_-"**

"**Kita kan suami-istri." **

**Skakmat. Temari blushing. **

"**argh! Mesum!" temari melempar Shikamaru dengan bantal. **

"**hey sakit!" shikamaru pun membalas perlakuan istrinya dan perang bantal pun dimulai.**

* * *

**Temari mengerjapkan matanya. Diliriknya jam weker yang berada di sebelahnya. Sudah jam 8 pagi, dan untungnya sekarang hari minggu dia bisa sedikit bersantai.**

**Dia pun melepaskan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Temari terkikik geli saat melihat wajah polos Shikamaru tidur. Dia pun memperhatikan wajah suaminya itu. Dia tampan fikir nya.**

"**polos sekali wajahnya" ucap Temari sambil menahan senyum dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.**

"**Ibu pasti marah kalau aku baru bangun jam segini." **

**Temari memakai jaketnya dan keluar kamar.**

"**Aduduh menantuku yang cantik ini, meskipun sekarang hari libur, tapi kau sebagai seorang istri yang baik harus tetap bangun pagi! Kau ini, dasar pemalas!" Temari hanya menunduk.**

"**Lihat Ino! Dia sudah bangun dari jam 6 pagi dan membersihkan rumah. Tidak sepertimu"**

"**Maaf bu, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur jadi bangun kesiangan.." Temari berkata lirih**

"**Selalu saja begitu. Kan sudah ku bilang, berhenti jadi model dan jadilah ibu rumah tangga yang baik." **

"**ehh ada apa ini?" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru keluar dari kamar. **

"**Ini nih, istrimu. Dia selalu saja bangun kesiangan di hari minggu. Dan alasannya adalah dia tak bisa tidur. Apa apaan itu?!"**

"**Sudahlah bu, lagian juga Temari tak bisa tidur semalaman karena aku.." Yoshino langsung terbelalak hebat. Shikamaru yang menyebabkan Temari tak bisa tidur semalaman? Apa mereka semalam melakukannya? Tidak! Dia harus membuat Temari tak hamil. Dia tak sudi punya cucu dari gadis itu.**

"**Bibi, ada apa ini? Aku mendengar suaramu dari kamar mandi" Ino membuat Yoshino mengakhiri lamunannya.**

"**Tidak. Ino, kau antar bibi berbelanja saja. Biarkan rumah Shikamaru dan Temari yang membereskan." Ucap Yoshino dan berlalu ke kamarnya. Temari, Shikamaru dan Ino hanya saling pandang.**

"**Aku pulang kalian harus sudah menyelesaikannya. Ingat itu" Telunjuk Yoshino mengangkat tinggi untuk member peringatan. Shikamaru hanya menguap malas dan Temari mengangguk mengerti.**

"**Ayo Shika, nanti ibu marah."**

"**Iya iya, mendokusei"**

"**Kau selalu mengeluhkan itu. Tak ada kata lain?"**

"**Iya istriku yang cantik, tunggu sebentar" Temari terdiam, apa dia bilang? Istriku yang cantik? Temari menunduk merasakan pipinya yang panas.**

**Sekembalinya Shikamaru, terlihat meja ruang tamu sudah beres dan bersih. Dia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Temari sudah berubah sekarang. **

"**jangan hanya melihat saja, ayo bantu aku. Ini sangat berat" keluh Temari sambil membawa sebuah kardus besar yang mungkin akan dia letakan di gudang.**

"**Sini biar aku saja." Shikamaru dengan cepat mengambil kardus itu dan membawanya menuju gudang.**

**Setelah beberapa kardus selesai mereka angkut, sekarang tinggal mencuci bed cover di kamar mereka. Dikarenakan bed cover nya sangat besar dan tebal, temari merasa lelah mencuci nya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghampiri dan membantunya mencuci.**

**Temari tersenyum manis saat Shikamaru menawarkan diri. **

"**kau tak ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini?" Tanya Shikamaru basa-basi. Temari menggeleng.**

"**kau sendiri?"**

"**Hari ini aku libur, untungnya ada Neji yang menggantikanku. Bagaimana kalau kita..pergi nonton?" Shikamaru berkata sedikit ragu. Temari terdiam sebentar dan memandang intens shikamaru.**

"**Kau kemasukan? Kenapa tumben sekali mengajakku kencan akhir-akhir ini?" temari berkata dengan polosnya, membuat Shikamaru blushing dan membuang muka.**

"**Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tak akan menolak" lanjut temari berbinar. Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan.**

"**pokonya setelah nonton kau harus mengantarkanku belanja, haya sedikit. Cukup beberapa potong baju." Shikamaru mulai merasakan firasat buruk.**

"**mukamu kenapa Shika? kau tidak mau?"**

"**Iya iya, bawel" Temari memberikan death glare pada suaminya itu.**

"**Sudah, jangan memandangku dengan pandangan seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti akan menerkamku, tahu." Shikamaru mulai takut dengan pandangan yang di berikan istrinya. Temari tak sedikitpun melunturkan tatapan mengerikan itu, membuat telujuk Shikamaru melayang dan menaruh setitik busa di hidungnya. **

"**haha kau lucu kalau begitu." Ucap Shikamaru. Temari pun mengambil sebongkah busa dan menempelkannya di kepala Shikamaru. Tawa pun meledak dari Temari.**

**Dan terjadilah perang busa disertai tawa nyaring mereka.**

* * *

"**kenapa bibi banyak membeli nanas?" Tanya ino bingung. **

"**hah? Err itu bibi hanya sedang ingin memakan buah-buahan yang asam, ya mungkin nanas cocok, jadi bibi beli saja" Yoshino terlihat kelabakan.**

"**Tapi bi, jeruk juga terlihat segar. Apa bibi mau beli?" **

"**iya beli saja, kau mau apa lagi?"**

"**tidak usah banyak-banyak bi, lusa aku akan pulang ke amerika. Sepertinya Sai sudah menungguku." Ino berkata sambil mengulum senyum, membayangkan kekasihnya yang berada di amerika itu.**

"**hah? Pulang? Untuk apa? Jangan. Sebaiknya kau disini saja."**

"**bi, aku tak enak dengan shikamaru dan Temari. Kurasa mereka jadi tak bebas dengan adanya aku."**

"**Siapa bilang? Mereka pasti sangat senang kau ada disana. Apalagi aku."**

"**tapikan aku punya usaha yang tak bisa di tinggalkan di amerika bi.." lirih ino. Yoshino pun hanya menghela nafas.**

"**Yasudah, tapi jangan lupa kau selalu menghubungiku disini."**

"**Iya bi, jangan khawatir."**

"**yasudah, ayo kita bayar" **

* * *

**Shikamaru membuka laci meja riasnya, membawa sebuah kotak berwarna biru dongker dan membuka isinya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat sebuah jam tangan berwarna silver pemberian istrinya dulu, saat ulang tahunnya tahun lalu. Dia pun mengenakkannya.**

**Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia melihat kea rah pintu kamar mandi, dari tadi Temari belum juga membuka pintu itu. Katanya dia lagi ganti baju, tapi shikamaru fikir waktu yang di gunakan Temari untuk ganti baju sangat lama.**

**Shikamaru pun mendekati pintu dan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar mandi.**

"**Temari. Kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang sednag kau lakukan?"**

**Tak ada jawaban.**

"**Temari? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"**

**Tak ada jawaban.**

"**Sekali lagi kau tak menjawab, aku terpaksa akan mendobrak pintu ini."**

"**iya tunggu sebentar! Bajuku ada sedikit masalah." Suara Temari terdengar putus asa.**

"**Biar aku bantu. Buka pintunya."**

**Temari terdiam, tidak mungkin dia meminta bantuan Shikamaru. Dressnya mempunyai resleting di belakang sehingga kalau Shikamaru membantunya otomatis dia akan melihat punggung temari. Temari cepat-cepat menggeleng.**

"**Tidak usah. Aku bisa"**

"**tapi kalau terus seperti ini, kau akan semakin lama."**

**Benar juga. Dengan ragu, iapun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menatap Shikamaru malu.**

"**berbalik" ucap Shikamaru. Tapi temari tetap terdiam.**

"**kenapa? Ayo berbalik."**

"**tapi kau harus menutup matamu." **

"**kalau aku menutup matamu, aku tak bisa melihat resletingnya."**

"**kau bisa merabanya, shika." ting. Temari merasa menyesal mengatakan itu.**

"**Meraba ya.. bol—"**

"**tidak boleh meraba. Yasudah, cepat sletingkan." Temari berbalik dan menunduk.**

**Shikamaru tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dilihatnya punggung temari yang putih mulus, dan juga..pengait bra nya yang berwana hitam. Shikamaru segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menendang jauh fikiran kotornya.**

"**selesai, ayo pergi" **

**Temari berbalik dengan matanya sedikit menyipit dan pipi merah merona. Membuat Shikamaru mengulum senyumnya.**

"**lama sekali, padahal kan sekedar menyeletingkan saja." Bibir temari mengerucut sebal.**

"**yasudah ayo kita pergi." Shikamaru segera menarik tangan temari dan menggenggamnya erat membuat Temari tersenyum tipis dan menggenggam tangan shikamaru.**

**Mobil shikamaru melaju cepat menuju salah satu pusat pembelanjaan di Jepang.**

"**pokonya aku ingin nonton film romantis." Rengek temari.**

"**Action lebih bagus, lebih menantang" shikamaru tak mau kalah.**

"**tidak, banyak darah dan perkelahian. Menjijikan."**

"**romantic itu terlalu monoton."**

"**yasudah, bagaimana kalau kita menontonnya sendiri-sendiri?" **

"**tidak! Yasudah kita nonton film yang kau pilih." Shikamaru memutar bola matanya malas. Dia mengalah demi istrinya. Shikamaru tersenyum saat melihat kepalan tangan Temari yang menunjukan tanda kemenangan.**

"**kau tunggu di sini saja, aku mau beli popcorn dan cola. Ingat jangan kemana-mana." Titah Shikamaru, temari hanya mengangguk dan duduk manis di kursi tunggu.**

**Shikamaru bergegas meninggalkan Temari. **

**Temari yang mulai bosan menunggu shikamaru pun hanya mengutak-atik handphonenya. Memasang headset di telinga kirinya dan mengangguk-ngangguk kecil menikmati alunan music.**

"**Temari?" **

**Temari menoleh kepada siapa yang memanggilnya. Alisnya mengerut mengingat-ngingat siapa pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang di ikat rendah. Dia merasa kenal dengan pemuda itu, tapi siapa..**

"**ini aku, itachi. Kau masih ingat?" **

"**oh iya, itachi-senpai. Haha apa kabar?" Temari merona seketika. Itachi adalah seniornya dulu yang errr pernah ia sukai.**

**Itachi lantas duduk di samping temari.**

"**Aku baik, kau sendiri? Aku sering melihatmu di majalah. Selamat, impianmu terkabul" goda itachi, temari hanya tersenyum malu. Jujur, itachi masih berada di peringkat 1 di hati Temari. Temari masih menympan rasa kepada itachi, walaupun hanya secuil.**

"**aku baik. senpai bisa saja." Ucap temari malu**

"**mau nonton film apa?" Tanya itachi basa basi.**

"**biasa, gadis menyukai film romantic, senpai hehe" **

"**ohh, sendirian?" Tanya itachi. Temari sedikit bingung mau jawab apa, bilang dengan suami? dia bahkan tidak ingin banyak orang yang tahu tentang statusnya, bilang dengan teman? Istri durhaka. Bilang sendiri? Dia takut—**

"**Ayo, film nya sudah mau mulai." Ucapan seseorang membuat Temari dan Itachi menoleh. Itu shikamaru! Temari sedikit membelalakan matanya.**

**Temari melihat paras Shikamaru yang menyiratkan pertanyaan 'siapa dia?'**

"**ini seniorku sewaktu SMA" ucap temari dengan senyuym tipis.**

"**Itachi Uchiha." **

"**Shikamaru nara."**

"**yasudah, kalian mau nonton kan? Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Selamat menikmati, ya" Itachi pamitan dan di jawab dengan senyuman hangat Temari.**

**Temari dan Shikamaru pun masuk ke dalam bioskop dan mencari tempat duduk mereka.**

"**lama sekali" keluh shikamaru.**

"**Sabar sedikit." Peringat temari, shikamaru hanya mampu diam dan memandang malas sekitar.**

"**oh iya, aku seperti mengenal pria tadi. Uchiha" ucap Shikamaru.**

"**kau mengenalnya dari mana? Jangan sok tau!" cibir temari**

"**serius. Seperti nama keluarga Obito-san." Jawab Shikamaru.**

"**ish kau ini! Yang bernama keluarga nara bukan kau saja." Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

"**kau juga kan, Nara Temari?" goda Shikamaru. Temari menoleh ke kanan untuk menyembunyikan semburat merahnya. **

'**Shika~' batinnya.**

"**sudah ah, filmnya mau mulai" Temari mengambil cola yang berada di tangan shikamaru dan meminumnya.**

**Shikamaru tersenyum tipis saat melihat temari yang sedikit salah tingkah.**

* * *

**Film pun selesai di putar, membuat seluruh penonton berdecak kagum atas acting si pemeran. Filmnya begitu menyentuh dan romantic. Membuat temari terus saja begumam 'romantisnyaa~' dan sekaligus membuat Shikamaru memutar bola mata, bosan.**

"**kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya shikamaru. Temari terlihat berfikir. **

"**bagaimana kalau kita makan?" usul temari langsung di setujui oleh Shikamaru. Mereka pun keluar mall dan melaju ke restorant pavorite mereka. **

**Akimichi's restaurant adalah restoran pavorite mereka. Dikarenakan masakannya yang enak dan juga pemiliknya yang notabene sahabat karib Shikamaru, Chouji.**

"**kau mau makan apa?" Tanya shikamaru sambil membulak-balik menu, mencari makanan yang ia rasa enak.**

"**steak sapi, jus tomat, dan salad. Kau?"**

"**sama kan saja, tanpa salad."**

"**baik. Silahkan menunggu tuan." Ucap seorang pelayan dan berlalu.**

**Beberapa menit menunggu, pesanan mereka pun datang. Temari dan Shikamaru terlihat menikmati makan siang mereka. Sesekali Temari tertawa melihat cara makan Shikamaru yang seperti orang tidak makan berhari-hari. Bahkan saus pun sedikit menempel di sudut bibirnya, membuat temari berdecak.**

"**ckck, kau ini. Ibu pasti mengajarkanmu makan dengan baik kan?" canda temari diiringin senyum jahil. Sambil mengusap saus itu dengan tissue.**

"**kau tahu? Dari pagi aku belum makan. Jadi, harap maklum " jawab Shikamaru. Temari terkekeh.**

"**Setidaknya kau punya malu karena ini bukan di rumah, tuan." Ucap temari.**

"**iya, istriku. Sesuai printah—secara tidak langsung—mu aku akan makan dengan perlahan." Shikamaru sengaja memelankan potongannya pada steak. Membuat Temari menatapnya aneh.**

"**Bukan begitu juga." Temari sweatdrop.**

**Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.**

"**Temari?" **

**Sebuah seuara mengagetkan Temari. Mereka berdua menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang Temari kenal.**

**Dia…**

**To Be Continued**

_**Hallo minna^^ saya comeback, membawakan kelanjutan dari ff Nara.**_

_**Maaf banget deh ya kalo ceritanya di chapter ini gak seru, sumpah gak focus banget T-T. Dan maaf atas keterlambatan kedatangannya ini ff T-T maaf~ tapi saya janji di chapter selanjutnya saya akan semakin mematangkan cerita ini. Bocoran nih ya, mulai chapter depan, konfliknya bakal bejibun. (Bejibun begimana thor?)**_

_**Penasaran? Nantikan kelanjutannya^^**_

_**Kalau berkenan, silahkan berikan saya kritik dan sarannya, terimakasih J**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nara

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

© Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Shikamaru dan Temari menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Yoshino tak menyukai Temari sebagai menantunya. Ia pun nekat tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?

* * *

UPDATE! hehe saya berusaha update kilat nih kawan :D

sebelumnya ijinkan saya membalas review dulu ya ;;)

gogo-rlight : haha terima kasih sudah review Rafly-kun :D iya, saya lupa akan hal itu. makasih udah di ingetin T-T)b

AkemyYamato : iya nih, saya kurang setuju dengan pair itu, jadi di sini saya pasangakan ino dengan sai. hehe :D

AzuraCantlye : hal apakah itu? makasih ya udah review hehe :D iya, semoga saja~ mari kita doakan mereka semoga menjadi keluarga sakinah mawadah warahmah

srzkun : haha maaf maaf, tapi sekarang udah update chap 3 nya nih :D duh saya kurang teliti masalah text, terlalu seneng mikirin shiktema nih T-T sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengikuti perkembangan ff ini :D

oke deh kalau begitu, Happy Reading~

* * *

Dia…

"K-kiba? Sedang apa disini?" Tanya temari bingung. Kiba mengernyitkan dahi memandang intens sahabatnya itu dan seorang pria di sampingnya. Memberikan pandangan penuh tanda Tanya kepada Temari. Temari juga terlihat gelagapan dan..takut.

"Hanya jalan-jalan, kau sendiri?" ucap Kiba basa-basi. Kiba pasti mengerti kenapa Temari dan pria di sampingnya—yang entah siapa kiba tak tahu—berada di lestoran pasti untuk makan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kita sedang makan," ucap Temari sedikit tersenyum kaku. Temari takut kiba menyadari kalau Shikamaru—pria di sampingnya—itu adalah suaminya. Bisa-bisa karir dan sekolahnya hancur!

Kiba melirik Shikamaru dan Temari bergantian. Temari mengerti maksud tatapan itu.

"Dia seseorang special untukku" ucap Temari menjawab arti tatapan kiba. Dia berkata sedikit malu-malu membuat Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya kaget, dia tak menyangka istrinya akan bilang begitu. Begitu bahagianya Shikamaru!

"ohahah aku tahu. Kenapa tak mengenalkannya padaku?" Ucap Kiba. Temari tersenyum kecut.

"Yasudah, maaf sudah mengganggu makan siang kalian. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa" KIba membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan Temari dan Shikamaru yang masih diam.

"apa itu? Seseorang special untukmu?" Shikamaru berkata sambil mengulum senyumnya. Temari memalingkan wajahnya malu. Temari merutuki kata-katanya tadi. Itu reflex!

"Sudah, cepat habiskan makanmu!" Temari sengaja mengalihkan topic. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

'dasar'

* * *

"Tadaima!" Seorang wanita paruh baya dan seorang gadis berambut blonde yang di kucir pirang itu memasuki apartement mereka. Dilihatnya ruangan masih kosong dan gelap.

"Kemana dua makhluk itu?" Tanya Yoshino sambil celingak celinguk menengok kesana kemari guna menemukan orang yang di carinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang anak semata wayang bersama si menantu tukang pamer paha dan perut?

"bibi, aku nanasnya apa mau aku potong?" Tanya ino dari dapur.

"Potong saja, apel dan melonnya juga ini, tolong." Jawab Yoshino

"Baik bi," ucap ino.

"pokonya aku harus menggugurkan kehamilan temari sebelum perutnya benar-benar membesar!" gumam Yoshino penuh penekanan. Terlihat sekali sang mertua sangat membenci sang menantu. Temari berada di posisi yang membahayakan.

* * *

"Tadaima~" shikamaru dan Temari memasuki appartement mereka. Dilihatnya Ino yang membukakan pintu membuat temari sadar bahwa sekarang mereka tinggal berempat. Membuat pergerakannya dan shikamaru taka man. Apalagi sang mertua yang sangat sangat ia cintai.

"Okaeri. Shikamaru, Temari, bibi Yoshino sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kalian. Ayo ke ruang makan," ajak ino sambil tersenyum lebar dan hangat. Temari bukannya mau berpikir buruk tentang ino, tapi ya dia tak habis pikir kenapa ino masih bisa tersenyum lebar sementara dia berada di antara Temari dan suaminya. Tapi ya, bagaimana pun juga ino adalah tamu kehormatan Nyonya Yoshino. Jadi ino adalah tamunya juga. Ino juga bersikap hangat kepadanya, tampak tak di buat-buat. Ino sangat tulus kepadanya.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu, kau duluan saja shika" ucap Temari lalu berjalan menuju kamar.

"Aku juga" lanjut Shikamaru sambil mengikuti istrinya itu.

Sementara itu, ino kembali ke ruang makan untuk siap-siap. Dilihatnya Yoshino sedang menyiapkan banyak sekali potong nanas. Entahlah, ino sedikit aneh atas perilaku Yoshino. Bisa-bisanya dia memakan nanas malam hari. Aneh

"Mereka sudah pulang?" Tanya Yoshino sambil tersenyum lembut. Ino sedikit heran atas sikap yoshino mala mini, Yoshino terlihat..senang. biasanya Yoshino akan melengos ke kamarnya dan berdiam diri disana sangat lama dibandingkan makan malam bersama Temari dan Shikamaru.

"Sudah bi, mereka sedang ganti baju. Aku kedapur dulu ya," jawab ino. Pupil Yoshino mengecil seketika. Mereka? Ganti baju? Bersama? Neraka!

"bahaya ini! Mereka sudah saling terbuka! Aduh aku harus bagaimana ini?" rutuk Yoshino sambil mondar mandir.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru bingung. Yoshino menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap shikamaru. Dia terlihat..beda. memakai pakaian tidur berwarna biru kotak-kotak. Kekanak-kanakan, pikir yoshino.

"Tidak, ayo duduk" jawab Yoshino. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat melihat temari memakai baju tidur bermotif sama tapi berwarna pink duduk di samping shikamaru. Mereka memakai baju tidur yang sama! Itu terlihat seperti baju couple!

"Kenapa baju kalian sama?" Selidik Yoshino. Suasananya terlihat seperti yoshino sedang mengintrogasi pelaku pencuri ayam. Shikamaru dan Temari saling tatap, bingung haru menjawab apa. Temari sudah blushing dan shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Itu baju couple, bi. Biasa, sekarang sudah jamannya memakai barang yang sama dengan pasangan" jelas ino sambil tersenyum. Dia sudah kembali dari dapur sambil membawa mangkuk dan piring berisi makanan.

Yoshino terdiam. Mereka mulai saling menyukia. Tidak!

"haha ino, kau itu bisa saja" jawab Temari malu.

"sudahlah, cepat makan" sergah Yoshino lalu manyedok nasinya dengan kesal.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Sedari tadi tiap orang sibuk sendiri. Ino dengan handphonenya, Shikamaru dan Temari dengan kemesraannya, dan Yoshino dengan kekesalannya. Dia melirik pasangan suami-istri di sampingnya dengan tajam. Terlihat temari sedang menyuapi shikamaru dan membersihkan sisa makanan di sudut bibirnya dengan tertawa kecil. Shikamaru pun sebaliknya. Temari seakan lupa bahwa didepan dan di sampingnya ada teman dan sang mertua. Dunia serasa miliknya dan Shikamaru.

"Kalau makan jangan berisik, Temari!" ucap Yoshino saat mandengar temari tertawa saat melihat mulut Shikamaru penuh dengan nasi.

"maaf bu," Temari menunduk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hening. Sekarang mereka makan dengan diam. Takut seorang yoshino ngamuk dan melemparkan piringnya.

Shikamaru dan Temari telah menyelesaikan makannya. Ino langsung ijin ke kamarnya untuk mengangkat telpon dari kekasihnya. Yoshino membereskan piring dan meja makan.

"Temari, cuci semua piring dan gelas!" Suruh Yoshino. Dan di setujui oleh Temari. Sementara Shikamaru sedang menonton tv.

Temari memasuki dapur dan mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas. Yoshino masih menungguinya di ruang makan.

Setelah selesai mencuci, temari berjalan sambil menunduk melewati Yoshino.

"Ehm" dehem Yoshino membuat Temari terhenti.

"Aku sempat membeli buah-buahan tadi. Aku membelikan satu untukmu." Ucap Yoshino. Temari berbinar. Apa mungkin Yoshino membelikannya Stoberi?

"Ini," Yoshino menyerahkan semangkuk besar nanas. Temari paling anti pada nanas!

"er..ibu, aku tak boleh makan nanas" ucap Temari sambil menatap nanar nanas di hadapannya. Yoshino semakin yakin kalau temari hamil.

"Jadi kau tak mau makan pemberianku? Tega sekali. Aku baik padamu, eh kau nya yang tak bisa melihat ketulusanku." Ucap Yoshino sambil berakting sedikit sedih.

"err.. baik bu kalau begitu, terimakasih atas nanasnya, aku akan memakannya. Ibu cepatlah tidur" Temari berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Dengan berat hati dia pun mengambil mangkuk nanasnya dan memakan satu potong. Yoshino tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kami-sama memang adil.

Yoshino meninggalkan temari sendiri di dapur.

* * *

Matahari mulai mengintip dari ufuk barat. Membuat beberapa mata terbuka karena sinarnya yang menyilaukan. Tak terkecuali si polisi pemalas yang satu ini. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk seseorang yang berada di sebelahnya. Empuk. Eh? Tunggu! Shikamaru langsung membuka matanya. Dia terjaga seketika. Ternyata yang di pengannya adalah guling. Lalu kemana istri tercinntanya?

"Hoek! Hoek!" sebuah suara membuat pandangannya teralihkan ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Itu suara Temari!

Shikamaru langsung menuju pintu kama mandi dan membukanya. Untunglah pintu itu tak di kunci.

"Temari?! Kau kenapa?" Tanya shikamaru. Temari mencucui mulutnya dan menatap sayu shikamaru.

"Matamu merah!" teriak shikamaru. Dengan cepat shikamaru menggendong Temari keluar. Temari tampak sangat lemas.

"Dia kenapa shika?" Tanya Yoshino bingung saat melihat Shikamaru membuka pintu dengan brutal sambil menggendong Temari.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit, bu!" teriak shikamaru lalu keluar appartement. Tak peduli penampilannya yang masih pakai baju tidur. Dia menyetir dengan sangat ngebut. Takut sanga istri kenapa-napa.

"Bagus! Bayinya pasti keguguran" gumam yoshino dengan evil smile nya.

"Ada apa bi?" Tanya ino bingung yang baru saja mendengar teriakan shikamaru.

"Ada kabar baik."

* * *

Shikamaru mondar-mandir di balik pintu UGD. Dia terlihat panic. Banyak orang yang menatap pakaiannya aneh. Tapi tak ia pedulikan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" Tanya Shikamaru panic saat Dr. Kabuto—yang menangani temari—keluar dari UGD.

"Mari bicara di ruangan saya," ucap Kabuto. Merekapun masuk ke ruangan kabuto.

"Anda suaminya?" Tanya Kabuto. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Nyonya Temari tak apa-apa. Dia hanya alergi. Sebelumnya dia memakan sesuatu yang membuatnya alergi?" Tanya Kabuto lagi. Shikamaru mengingat-ngingat kejadian semalam. Temari sempat gatal gatal pada matanya. Dia bilang dia habis memakan nanas. Shikamaru baru ingat bahwa Temari alergi nanas.

"Dia makan nanas," ucap Shikamaru

"oh, sebaiknya anda tidak memberikannya makanan yang membuatnya alergi. Ini sangat berbahaya bagi kulitnya, apalagi saya tahu bahwa nyonya temari adalah seorang model. Kulit adalah modal utama baginya. Mohon perhatiannya tuan shikamaru. Obatnya silahkan bawa di apotik sebelah barat. Sementara ini jangan biarkan dia memakan makanan yang berbulu atau yang kasar. Lidahnya masih sangat sensitive." Ucap Kabuto. Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti. Dia pun kembali ke kamar Temari.

Untunglah Temari tak kenapa-napa.

'ceklek'

Dilihatnya Temari sedang duduk menuduk di ranjang. Dia menyadari kehadiran Shikamaru. Dengan cepat Temari membalikkan badannya kea rah suaminya itu.

"Shika, dokter bilang apa?" Tanya Temari sambil mengucek matanya yang semakin memerah. Shikamaru duduk di depan Temari dan menghentikan kucekan Temari. Dia meniup mata temari lembut. Lalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Siapa yang memberimu nanas?" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari menunduk takut.

"Ibu berniat baik membe—"

"Aku sudah menduga ini!" potong shikamaru. Pandangannya teralih ke samping.

"Ibu berniat baik, shika" ucap Temari khawatir.

"Tapi itu menyakitimu!" bentak Shikamaru membuat temari takut. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh temari.

"Maafkan ibu, shika," ucap Temari sambil membalas pelukan shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela napas berat.

* * *

"Tadaima" ucap shikamaru. Nadanya terdengar lirih. Temari masih setia di sampingnya berjalan dengan lemas. Mereka masuk ke kamar. Di rumah hanya ada Yoshino. Sepertinya ino sudah pulang mengingat pamitannya kemarin.

"Ingat, kau jangan kemana-mana dulu sementara ini. Jangan makan makanan yang membuatmu tersakiti lagi," peringat shikamaru sambil memegang wajah temari dan menatap istrinya sayu. Temari mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"kau tahu? Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu, tahu," ucap Shikamaru. Temari langsung memeluk prianya ini. Shikamaru begitu menyayangi temari sampai rela membawanya ke rumah sakit tanpa ganti baju.

"Kau terlihat lucu memakai baju ini, tuan" ucap Temari sambil tertawa melihat Shikamaru yang masih memakai piyama couple mereka.

Shikamaru langsung berdiri dan bergumam 'mendokusei'

* * *

"kenapa ibu memberikan Temari nanas?" Tanya Shikamaru saat dia keluar dari kamar dan mendapati yoshino sedang meminum teh nya sambil menonton acara pagi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap ke kantor," jawab Yoshino tanpa menoleh.

"Kenapa bu? Seharusnya ibu mengerti keadaan Temari! Dia tak bisa memakan nanas! Ibu keterlaluan" ucap Shikamaru. Nadanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Kau membentakku untuk ke dua kalinya! Kau ini anak siapa? Aku atau dia?!" Yoshino sudah berdiri dan menatap kecewa sekaligus marah Shikamaru.

"Istriku dalam bahaya, bu!" Teriak Shikamaru lalu masuk ke kamar nya dan menutup pintu dengan keras membuat Yoshino kaget dan memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

Shikamaru memasuki kamar dengan napas terengah. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Kau tak seharusnya begitu pada ibu, shika." ucap Temari. Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah dan cukup kebal atas perlakuan ibu terhadapmu selama ini. Maaf, aku baru sadar. Aku ta bisa menjadi suami yang baik." Shikamaru bersujud di hadapan temari, membuat Temari terbelalak dan ikut turun ke bawah.

"jangan seperti ini, aku tahu ibu tak menyukaiku. Aku berusaha memahaminya. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku tak bisa menjadi istri yang baik. Aku bukan menantu yang di inginkan ibu" Temari mulai terisak. Shikamaru menatapnya sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Kita harus berjuang, temari. Mungkin ini cobaan atas usia pertama pernikahan kita. ayo kita buktikan pada ibu bahwa kau bisa menjadi menantu yang ia inginkan." Ucap Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Baik, suamiku" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum haru.

Shikamaru memeluk Temari lembut.

"Ibu menginginkan cucu perempuan," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuat Temari menjitaknya.

"Hentai!"

* * *

Yoshino menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit. Dadanya terasa sakit. Dia pusing dan lemas. Shikamaru pasti lupa bahwa ibunya punya penyakit jantung.

"lihat saja! Aku akan menghancurkan kehidupanmu, Sabaku Temari!" gumamnya penuh dendam. Yoshino begitu membenci Temari, sangat sangat membencinya. Shikamaru pun tak tahu apa alasannya. Temari berasal dari keluarga berada, dia cantik, berdarah biru, berpendidikan tinggi. Temari juga sopan. Tapi ada satu kalimat yang sering Yoshino lontarkan pada temari 'pamer perut dan paha!' apa karena itu? Itu tuntutan profesi. Temari harus professional.

_Flashback_

_Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang itu masih setia duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Udara sangat dingin malam itu, pengunjung taman pun perlahan mulai menipis. Dia masih setia menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung datang._

_"Rei.." gumamnya sedih. Hujan mulai turun, dia pun berlari ke sebuah café dan meneduh disana. Hujan turun sedikit lebih lama, membuatnya pulang jam 10 malam._

_Dia sudah mengira bahwa orang tuanya akan memarahinya habis-habisan._

_"Kau darimana Yoshino?! Kau ini anak gadis! Tak baik pulang malam-malam! Apa kata dunia seorang anak gadis sepertimu pulang malam! Tetangga bisa berpikir negative tentang ini!" teriak ayah Yoshino._

_"Maaf, yah. Aku menunggu rei, tapi dia tak kunjung datang" jawab Yoshino lirih_

_"Sudah ayah bilang jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya! Kau akan ku jodohkan dengan anak sahabat ayah! Kau tak boleh keluar kamar satu minggu!" Teriak ayah Yoshino. Yoshino berkaca-kaca. Perlahan air matanya meleleh. Ibunya mengantarkannya ke kamar._

* * *

_Seminggu terasa seperti setahun bagi Yoshino. Dia di kurung oleh ayah dan ibunya. Tak boleh menemui kekasihnya, Sabaku Rei. Berbagai surat yang Rei kirimkan padanya tak pernah sampai ke tangannya. Surat itu terhenti di tangan ayahnya dan berakhir menjadi beberapa bagian—dirobek._

_Sekarang, Yoshino mulai nekat untuk kabur dari penjara rumahnya ini. Dia mencoba melepaskan paku-paku yang mengunci jendelanya hingga tangannya berdarah. _

_Dan hasilnya sekarang dia berhasil kabur dari rumahnya dengan perasaan amat sangat senang. Seminggu lalu, Dia dan Rei berjanji bertemu di café langganan mereka._

_"Rei.. aku akan menemuimu.." lirihnya. Walaupun lelah, lapar, yoshino tetap nekat untuk pergi._

_Dia telah sampai di café langganannya. _

_Deg._

_Dengen sangat-sangat tak percaya, dia melihat sang kekasih bersama wanita lain. Dan mereka tengah..berpelukan di depan banyak orang. Dengan penuh kekecewaan, Yoshino memasuki café itu._

_'PLAK!' Sebuah tamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Rei. Matanya terbelalak. Apalagi tamu dan wanita yang tengah di peluknya._

_"K—kau? Tega!" Teriak Yoshino sambil memukul dada Rei dengan brutal._

_"Aku telah mengirimkan surat permintaan putus ku, Yoshino. Kemarin aku mengirimnya dan kau menyetujuinya. Aku akan menikah dengan Karura, lupakan aku dan menikahlah dengan pria pilihan ayahmu." Jelas Rei. Yoshino benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan mengatakan hal ini. Kapan dia menyetujui permintaan putus Rei? Pasti ayahnya yang membalas._

_Dua orang bodyguard menyeret Yoshino dengan kasar keluar café. Yoshino tak mampu berkata maupun bertindak. Hatinya tersayat, sangat perih._

_Dia pun memutuskan pulang._

_"Kau kabur? Anak sialan!" Bentak Ayah Yoshino. Yoshino menggigit bibir menahan sakit, ayahnya tengah mencambuk kakinya dengan bambu kecil. Dan ada 10 bambu di situ._

_"sudahlah sayang, kau tak perlu melakukan ini pada Yoshino, kasihan dia.." lirih ibunya._

_"Anak tak tahu di untung!" Bentak ayah yoshino lagi. Dan bambu ke sepuluh pun selesai dengan patah. Mereka bertiga masih terdiam._

_"A—ayah.. segera nikahkan aku dengan lelaki pilihanmu, aku mohon," ucap Yoshino tegas namun bergetar. Ayah dan Ibunya terbelalak. _

* * *

_Pesta pernikahan Yoshino dan Shikaku pun berjalan lancar. Sebulan setelah Yoshino meminta untuk dinikahkan dengan Shikaku, kedua orang tua mereka mempertemukan Yoshino dan Shikaku. Yoshino tak benar-benar mencintai Shikaku, yang Yoshino tahu setelah ia bertemu shikaku, shikaku adalah sahabat karib Rei. Dan ini bisa jadi jalan untuk balas dendam._

_Mereka hidup dengan damai dan bahagia. Yoshino telah melahirkan seorang anak laku-laki yang tampan bernama Nara Shikamaru._

_Umur Shikamaru sekarang 3 tahun. Shikaku diundang ke acara kelahiran putri pertama Reid an Karura. Yoshino yang masih menyimpan perasaan pada Rei pun merasa terhina. Mereka pun datang ke pesta yang diadakan dengan besarnya itu._

_Hingga sebuah perjanjian gila yang membuat Yoshino terbelalak dan merasa sangat marah. Bagaimana tidak? Rei dan Shikaku akan menjodohkan Shikamaru dengan putri Rei yang bernama Temari. Temari benar-benar tak sudi menikahkan anaknya dengan anak Rei dan Karura._

_"Ini gila, Shikaku! Shikamaru harus memilih jodohnya sendiri! Bukan dijodohkan! Aku tak setuju!" Yoshino mengepalkan tanganya kesal._

_"Ini demi persahabatan kami, yoshino. Mengertilah" ucap Shikaku bersikeras. Dan perseteruan itu dimenangkan oleh shikaku. Yoshino dengan taatnya hanya bisa pasrah nenyetujui kehendak sang suami._

_"Karura..Rei.. lihat saja, anakmu tak akan selamat!" gumamnya penuh dendam_

_Flashback end_

Ternyata itu kejadian sebenarnya. Alasan kenapa Yoshino membenci Temari ialah karena ia menganggap Karura telah merebut Rei darinya, dan Temari adalah buah hasil hubungan Karura dan Rei.

'ceklek'

Yoshino menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka walaupun dengan setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba gelap! Ia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ibu!"

TBC

**Hah untunglah selesai. maaf kalo di chap ini sedikit aneh ceritanya, harap maklumi, saya ngetik chap ini kurang dari 24 jam, ngebut soalnya pengen cepet kelar biar shikatema shipper gak pada kecewa. maaf ya kawan T-T**

**okelah, seperti biasa, kritik dan saran amat sangat saya butuhkan untuk mengoreksi berbagai problem dalam ff ini. terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah mengikuti perkembangan ff ini.**

**REVIEW ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Nara

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

© Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Shikamaru dan Temari menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Yoshino tak menyukai Temari sebagai menantunya. Ia pun nekat tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?

**Hai minna^^ akhirnya bisa update fic ini, maaf ya lama, banyak banget rintangannya(?) lagi persiapan perpindahan sih, mau hiatus ;A; huaaa pasti kangen banget deh. Semoga aja sebelum hiatus aku udah nyelesain update fic Nara sama yg lainnya. Mohon bantuannya(?) ;;)**

**Happy Reading**

'ceklek' Yoshino menatap pintu kamarnya yang terbuka walaupun dengan setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba gelap! Ia hanya bisa mendengar teriakan seseorang yang barusan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"ibu!" Temari yang saat itu mau mengantarkan makanan siang pada mertuanya langsung kaget dan menjatuhakn nampannya. Yoshino pingsan di bawah kasur. Shikamaru baru saja pergi ke kantor. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Kalau dia menghubungi shikamaru, suaminya itu pasti sudah di jalan. Bagaimana ini? Ah! Hanya ada satu cara. Ya, satu cara.

Dia pun mengambil handphonenya.

"Halo? Kiba? Kau di rumah?"

"_iya, kenapa?" _

"Bisa kau datang ke rumahku? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" ucapnya panic

"_Loh? Ada apa Temari? Ya, aku segera kesana. Tunggu" _ini bahaya, tapi lebih bahaya jika mertuanya kenapa-napa. Dengan cepat ia memapah tubuh yoshino hingga sofa.

Butuh waktu untuk menunggu kiba. Rumah mereka tak terlalu jauh.

Kiba memasuki appartement Temari.

"Tema—lho? Siapa tante ini?" Tanya kiba bingung melihat Yoshino yang berada di dekapan Temari. Yang kiba tahu, bibi karura mempunyai rambut blonde, bukan hitam pekat.

"Bukan saatnya sesi pertanyaan. Kau bawa mobilkan? Antarkan ibu ke rumah sakit. Ayo cepat!" teriak temari. Kiba mengangguk lalu menggendong Yoshino menuju mobilnya.

Mereka melaju menuju rumah sakit. Kiba menyetir panic saat melihat Temari menangis.

"adu..duh, sabar Temari.."

"kami-sama… selamatkan ibu.." gumam temari berdoa. Matanya terpejam erat, matanya basah. Kiba melihat itu. Ibu? Jadi itu benar bibi karura? Tapi..rambutnya beda. Matanya juga beda.

"Temari, apa bibi karura ganti model rambut?" Tanya Kiba. Temari harus jujur mulai dari sekarang. Dia aka menceritakan semuanya.

"Dia mertuaku." Ucap Temari yakin

"apa?!" kiba sontak kaget. Kapan Temari menikah? Yang ia tahu temari berpacaran dengan pria berkucir yang beberapa hari lalu bertemu dengannya di café.

"k—kapan kau menikah?" Tanya kiba bingung. Temari bingung harus mulai dari mana.

"Ceritanya…panjang." Ucap Temari lirih

Dan Temari memulai menceritakan awal mula perjodohan gila ini pada kiba, sahabatnya setelah sakura. Temari merasa menyesal tak memberi tahu kiba saat itu. Dia takut kiba menjauhinya karena menikah duluan. Konyol memang, tapi kiba yang bilang.

"kau kalah, temari!" ucap kiba tiba-tiba membuat Temari menoleh.

"eh?"

"Kita pernah taruhan, kan waktu itu. Siapa diantara kita bertiga yang menikah duluan, harus mengajak kita berdua berlibur. Ahhaha" ujar kiba. Temari mnegernyitkan dahinya. Pria aneh.

"Kau ini! Disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan hal konyol itu? Awas saja nanti! Aku hanya akan mengajak sakura dibandingkan kau!" Teriak Temari kesal.

"go—gomen Temari, aku bercanda" kiba merinding melihat aura pembunuh dari seorang Temari. Cantik tapi galak, itulah sebutan buat Temari.

"huh!" Temari mendengus kesal.

"Keluarga Nara?" Tanya seorang dokter. Temari langsung berdiri dan mendekati sang dokter, diikuti kiba di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana ibu saya dok?" Tanya temari. Dokter itu menghela napas berat.

"Untunglah dia selamat, kalau tidak nyawanya tak bisa ditolong. Ibu anda terkena serangan jantung. Sepertinya ibu anda terkena VSD" ucap dokter itu. Temari mengernyitkan dahinya bingung

"Maksud dokter?" Tanya temari sedikit tak mengerti

"Ventrical Septal Defect. Ibu anda mengalami kelainan pada jantungnya. Detak jantungnya tak berdetak dengan normal. kalau bisa kita lakukan operasi secepatnya pada pasien."

"Saya akan memberitahu suami saya, terima kasih dok"

"Iya, sama-sama"

Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan temari dan kiba.

"Peyakit mengerikan.." gumam kiba. Temari masih diam.

"Cepat hubungi suamimu, kau mau ibu mertuamu di operasikan?" Tanya kiba. Temari dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan menelpon shikamaru.

Temari mendengar nada shikamaru yang amat sangat khawatir atas kepergian ibu tercinta ke rumah sakit.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk menunggu shikamaru tiba. Temari dan kiba sudah masuk ke ruangan yoshino sejak tadi. Temari menggenggam pergelangan dingin yoshino. Sedangkan kiba sudah molor di sofa samping ranjang.

"Ibu, cepat sembuh.." lirih temari. Keadaan temari juga masih lemas, dia masih sangat shock atas perkataan dokter tadi, juga ditambah alergi nya yang belum sembuh.

"Temari!" Shikamaru telah tiba. Dia berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menuju ibunya.

"Ibu? Kau dengar aku?" Tanya Shikamaru panic.

"Ibu sedang tidur, shika" jawab Temari. Temari tahu shikamaru panic, terlihat dari matanya.

"Syukurlah. Dokter bilang apa?"

"Dia bilang, kita harus segera melaksanakan operasi pada jantung ibu."

"Baik, aku akan mengurusnya. Lalu, siapa pria itu?"

"Itu kiba. Sahabatku."

"Ohh aku mengingatnya. Tidurnya..terlihat lelap" ucap shikamaru saat melihat kiba yang tidur dengan lelap disertai korok dan iler.

Operasi Yoshino berjalan lancar. 3 hari dia di rawat di rumah sakit. Selama itu pula Temari mengurusnya dan membantunya beraktifitas seperti makan, mandi, dan lainnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru, dikarenakan pekerjaannya yang tak bisa di tinggalkan, dia pun hanya bisa menjenguk ibunya pada malam hari.

Temari sangat menyayanginya. Namun sayang, yoshino tak begitu memperhatikan. Terlalu merepotkan, pikirnya.

Hari ini adalah hari kepulangan Yoshino ke rumah. Mereka bertiga sangat senang. Shikamaru dan Temari ingin mengadakan syukuran kecil atas kesembuhan Yoshino.

Mereka pun tiba di appartement.

"Bagus,ya. Rumah sangat berantakan selama aku tak ada. Harusnya kau membereskannya, Temari!" bentak Yoshino. Baru saja mood nya bagus dan sekarang sudah pecah lagi.

"Maaf, bu. Selama itu aku tinggal di rumah sakit" jawab Temari

"tapi kan sesekali kau pulang, sebegitu tak ada waktunya kah kau mengurus rumahmu?" Nada Yoshino tetap tinggi. Membuat temari merasa lebih bersalah.

"Maaf, bu. Lain kali aku tak akan lupa untuk membereskan rumah," sesal Temari. Yoshino mendecih.

"Cih, bisanya Cuma ngomong. Makanya jangan hanya bisa memamerkan perut dan paha saja! Menyesal aku menyetujui perjodohan kalian!" kata-kata Yoshino membuat Temari terbelalak. Sebegitu bencikah dia pada menantunya? Shikamaru yang kebetulan baru masuk langsung aneh melihat Temari berlari keluar dengan menutup mulutnya.

Shikamaru sudah menduga, pasti ibunya sudah menyakiti temari lagi. Tapi Shikamaru harus sabar, tak mungkin ia mendatangi ibunya, keadaan Yoshino sedang tidak mendukung.

Dia pun memilih mengejar Temari. Dilihatnya wanita itu sudah tak ada di depan pintu appartement. Shikamaru pun mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi Temari.

_Kriiinggg….Kriiingggg_

Dan sialannya, handphone Temari tergeletak di sofa. Wanita itu tak membawa ponselnya.

"Dia kemana?" Shikamaru masih mondar mandir.

"Aku tak mengenal teman-temannya," lanjut Shikamaru. Otak cerdasnya pun menyuruhnya untuk membuka handphone temari dan menelpon contact yang berada di 'panggilan masuk'

Itachi Uchiha. Shikamaru terdiam memandangi nama itu. Itu adalah pria yang beberapa waktu lalu bertemu dengan Temari di bioskop. Shikamaru masih mengingat senyum beda Temari pada pria itu. Pria bernama itachi itu menelpon Temari. Sial!

Perempuan bersurai blonde itu berlari dengan kencang. Menaiki sebuah bus dan pergi tak tahu mau kemana.

Temari terisak. Ucapan pedas Yoshino masih terngiang di telinganya, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang aneh yang menangis dalam bus.

Masih jam Sembilan, tapi hati temari terasa panas seperti jam 12. Dia merasa hari ini akan berjalan tidak lancar. Dia lupa membawa handphone dan dompet! Oh sial!

"Pa, aku berhenti di sini saja, aku….lupa bawa dompet" lirih Temari, sang supir langsung mendorongnya keluar. Ini sudah lumayan jauh dari appartement. Benar-benar tak berjalan lancar.

"Kalau tak punya uang, jangan naik transportasi umum, non!" jawab si supir dengan kasarnya. Temari malu sekali, orang dalam bus menatapnya aneh.

"menyebalkan sekali!" gerutunya. Dia pun berjalan lurus. Tak tahu mau kemana.

"Lebih baik aku ke taman saja. Untung taman tak terlalu jauh dari sini, lagian di taman juga gratis" Temari menghela.

"huapaaa?" Tanya Kiba kaget saat mendengar penjelasan Temari bahwa Temari kabur dari rumah. Sakura sempat melemparnya dengan snack.

"Berisik, kiba!" bentak Sakura. Temari masih cemberut. Ya, dia kabur dari rumah. Karena yoshino. Bukan! Terlalu kejam kalau menuduh mertua sendiri. Mungkin karena dia yang terlalu sensitive.

"Hah~ aku merasa bersalah pada ibu," ucap Temari. Sakura menatapnya nanar.

"Ibu mertuamu itu terlalu keras, Temari. Wajar jika kau bersikap seperti ini," hibur sakura, agar Temari tak merasa bersalah lagi. Kasihan Temari, dia sampai tidak mau pulang ke rumahnya. Suaminya pasti sangat khawatir.

"Semoga mertuaku tak begitu nanti," gumam kiba. Membuat Sakura memberikan death glare terinadahnya.

"Kau mau menikah dengan siapa? Dasar anjing buduk." Kesal sakura. Kiba benar-benar tak tahu caranya menghibur hati wanita, pantas saja tak ada satupun wanita yang nyantol padanya. Bersikap layaknya pria sejati kepada wanita pun susah.

"kau ini, jahat sekali. Mentang-mentang mau menikah," gerutu kiba. Temari menatap Sakura penuh harap. Sakura membalas tatapan temari malu.

"Kau mau menikah?" Tanya Temari. Sakura hanya mampu mengangguk malu. Kiba sudah menepuk pundaknya dan di jawab jitakan super nikmat oleh Sakura.

"Waaahh senangnya, dengan siapa?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Sasuke." Ucap Kiba jutek.

"Temari bertanya padaku, bodoh!" teriak sakura.

"aku hanya mewakilinya," jawab kiba tak mau kalah.

"Sudah-sudah. Kapan pestanya di adakan, sakura?" Tanya Temari lagi. Temari sedikit kepo saat itu.

"Satu bulan lagi, kau dan suamimu harus datang ya" Sakura sudah blushing membayangkan pesta pernikahannya bersama sang pujaan hati

"Pasti. Waahh tinggal kau nih kiba yang masih jomblo. Haha" canda temari membuat Kiba memutar bola matanya malas.

"Diam, aku pasti menikah secepatnya, iyakan akamaru?" ucap kiba dan hanya di jawab 'kyuuung' oleh anjing nya tercinta itu.

Hari sudah malam, tak terasa mereka bertiga tertidur di balkon kamar kiba.

Sehabis dari taman, temari langsung menghubungi kedua sahabatnya itu melalui telephone umum. Untung ada orang yang berbaik hati memberikannya beberapa koin. Dan berakhirlah mereka di balkon kamar Kiba.

"sudah jam 9 malam, bagaimana ini?" Temari panic sambil menatap nanar jam di dinding. Dia benar-benar takut untuk pulang. Bagaimana kalau Yoshino tak membukakan pintu? Shikamaru tak membiarkannya masuk ke kamar dan.. dan.. dan berbagai macam pemikiran negative berkelibat di benknya.

"Temari, sepertinya aku tak bisa pulang bersama denganmu, sasuke-kun akan menjemputku dan pergi ke rumahnya, gomen," sakura merasa sangat menyesal karena telah menuruti permintaan sasuke. Sahabatnya sedang kesusahan, mana mungkin dia bersenang-senang sendiri. Temari menghela napas.

"Mobilku sedang di service," lanjut Kiba sambil memeluk Akamaru. Temari merasa benar-benar sial untuk hari ini. Kenapa ini harus terjadi kepadanya?

"bagaimana ini.." lirih Temari.

"Aku akan meminjamkanmu uang, kau pulanglah naik bis. Suamimu pasti khawatir," ucap Kiba sambil memberikan Temari beberapa lembar uang. Ya ampun, kiba baik sekali, temari langsung mendoakan untuk cepat dipertemukan dengan jodohnya.

"Kiba~ kau baik sekali, terimakasih yaa" Temari menghambur ke pelukan kiba.

"iya, cepat sana pergi"

"Baiklah, Sakura, Kiba, aku duluan ya~" Temari pun berlari keluar. Untunglah sahabatnya masih peduli, kalau tidak dia bisa-bisa gempor berjalan dari rumah kiba ke appartement nya. Mengingat jarak rumahnya yang sangat lama jika di tempuh dengan dua kaki.

Temari kini sedang menunggu di halte. Bus malam lama sekali datang, biasanya ada 3-4 bus yang datang setiap 30 menit sekali. Tapi Temari sudah menunggu hampir satu jam dan tak ada satupun bis yang singgah di depan matanya. How resentful she is.

Temari benar-benar kesal, jalanan pun mulai sepi. Dia takut ada orang jahat. Pikiran buruknya semakin meluas seberhentinya sebuah honda city berwarna hitam pekat di depannya. Temari menahan napas saat melihat pintunya terbuka. Jangan sampai itu orang jahat, pikirnya.

Temari meremas ujung bajunya. Si pengendara sudah keluar dari mobil. Temari tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya karena lampu jalan yang tak secerah dahi sakura.

"S—senpai?" Tanya Temari saat melihat orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil mewah itu. Itachi uchiha, seniornya dulu yang sekarang kembali tiba di kehidupannya.

"Dugaanku benar, ternyata ini kau. Dari jauh aku melihat seorang wanita duduk di halte, aku mengenali warna rambutmu, jadi aku berhenti. Butuh tumpangan?" seketika itu juga Temari merasa hari ini sedikit lancar. Tuhan memang adil.

"a—ah? Kalau senpai tidak keberatan" ucap Temari sambil tersenyum gugup. Itachi pun membuka kan pintu sebelah kanan dan Temari masuk ke dalamnya.

"Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?" itachi mulai basa-basi. Setelah mobilnya melaju.

"di appartement baruku, dari lampu merah ke empat belok kiri, disitu gedungnya" ucap Temari. Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman 'ohh'

Mereka pun terlihat sangat menikmati perbincangan hangat mereka selama perjalanan menuju appartment temari. Itachi lebih sering menceritakan tentang kenangan saat Temari mengejarnya dulu, membuat Temari sangat malu mengingat kekonyolan yang ia lakukan dulu.

"Sudah sampai, mau aku antar sampai pintu?" ucap Itachi saat mereka sampai di depan gedung. Temari menggeleng cepat. "Tidak usah, senpai, sampai sini saja" Temari membuka sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, senpai" Ucapan temari disertai senyum kakunya. Itachi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya tanda perpisahan.

Mobil itachi kini telah melaju keluar gedung. Temari masih diam melihat kepergian senpai-nya itu. Dia pun menghela napas dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

Deg.

"Shi—shikamaru?" Tanya Temari. Wanita itu sangat terkejut atas kehadiran shikamaru yang tepat berada 3 meter di belakangannya. Apa dia tadi melihat itachi? Pikir Temari.

"K—kau sejak kapan disitu?" Tanya Temari sembari mendekati suaminya itu. "belum lama," jawab Shikamaru.

"Ayo masuk, diluar sangat dingin" Tanpa di duga, shikamaru merangkul bahu kecil temari menuju ke dalam. Temari tahu shikamaru melihat semuanya. Dilihatnya shikamaru mengepalkan tangannya.

Mereka pun memasuki appartement. Gelap. Sepertinya Yoshino sudah tidur. Shikamaru masih tetap merangkul Temari sampai kamar mereka.

Temari duduk di tepi ranjang. Sedangkan shikamaru berdiri membelakanginya.

"Gomen, Shika" lirih Temari. Shikamaru tahu apa maksud Temari. Dia memilih untuk diam. Terlalu merepotkan memikirkan masalah itu, pikir Shikamaru.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Shikamaru, sedikit berbohong. Temari kini sepenuhnya menatap punggung Shikamaru. Dia berdiri dan langsung memeluk suaminya itu dari belakang.

"Kau melihat semuanya," ucap Temari sedikit bergetar. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, shika," lanjut Temari. Pelukannya tak mendapat jawaban. Membuat ia sakit hati. Sebegitu marahkah suaminya?

"Maaf~" lirih Temari. "Semua berawal dari—" Kata-kata temari tak terselesaikan akibat shikamaru membalikkan tubuh nya dan langsung memeluknya erat. Menyesap aroma tubuh sang istri yang sangat ia rindukan. Perlahan bibir shikamaru mulai menjalar ke bibir Temari. Temari yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata pun mulai terdorong ke ranjang.

Dan malam itupun menjadi malam terindah bagi mereka.

Pagi yang hangat. Sangat cerah dan segar. Burung-burungpun mulai berkicau. Embun mulai bertetesan. Beberapa toko pun sudah mulai buka. Beberapa penduduk kota pun mulai bangun.

Lain hal nya dengan pasangan suami-istri yang satu ini.

Temari mengerjapkan matanya. Silau. Dilihatnya tirainya sudah terbuka. Siapa yang membukanya? Oh iya dia lupa menutupnya semalam. Temari blushing saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Dia pun menoleh ke sebelah kiri, terdapat suaminya yang doyan tidur itu masih tertidur dengan polosnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang ramping Temari.

Temari melepaskan pelukan suaminya itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Hari ini hari rabu, temari ada jadwal pemotretan bersama sakura jam 11 nanti. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi, temari yang saat itu tidak memakai sehelai benang pun langsung memakai gaun tidurnya yang berbalut kimono.

"Temari!" samar-sama terdengar teriakan dari luar. Ibu mertuanya mulai beraksi, rupanya. Temari mendekati shikamaru dan mengecup dahinya lembut lalu tersenyum.

"Iya bu, sebentar" jawab Temari saat membuka pintu.

"Kau telat 10 menit! Ayo cepat bersihkan rumah. Aku akan pulang untuk sementara," ucap Yoshino masih dengan nada juteknya.

"Hah? Ibu mau pulang? Kenapa? Ibu kan masih sakit.." Temari memandang sayu mertuanya itu. Yoshino menatap aneh temari.

"Malahan kalau aku disini aku tambah sakit!" jawab Yoshino sambil meletakkan gelas yang berisi air putih yang tadi ia minum.

"Apanya yang tambah sakit, bu?" Tanya temari polos. Membuat Yoshino geram.

"Bukan urusanmu, ayo cepat membuat sarapan!" Yoshino beranjak ke dapur. Diikuti temari di belakangnya. "iya, bu" ucap Temari.

Sedari tadi, yoshino melihat ekspresi senang dari menantunya ini. Entahlah, yoshino jarang memperhatikan ekspresi temari sehari-hari. Apa mungkin Temari senang dia akan pulang karena bisa leluasa pergi malam, pamer perut dan paha juga bermesraan bersama Shikamaru? Hah entahlah. Yoshino terlalu pening untuk memikirkan masalah itu.

Saat membuat pancake, yoshino tak sengaja melihat belahan dada Temari. Dia terbelalak. Apa mungkin Temari tak memakai pakaian dalam? Tak biasanya juga dia memakai gaun tidurnya yang sedikit tipis itu.

"Temari? Kau tidak memakai pakaian dalam?" Selidik Yoshino. Temari kaget dan langsung menutupi dadanya. "Ibu melihatnya?" Tanya Temari panic. Yoshino mengangguk.

"Aaaaaa! Aku ke kamar dulu bu!" teriak temari malu, dia pun langsung berlari menuju kamar. Yoshino masih terdiam, bingung dengan keadaan yang barusan.

"Apa mungkin karena aku memberi temari nanas, temari jadi keguguran, dan mereka membuat yang baru?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Yoshino ternyata polos.

Siang pun menjelang. Temari sudah memakai pakaian biasa. Dia malu sekali ketika mertuanya memergokinya lupa memakai pakaian dalam. Shikamaru sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak saat temari menceritakannya tadi, temari sangat malu.

"Aku akan pulang selama 2 minggu." Ucap Yoshino

"Temari, jangan lupa, kau harus mengurus keluargamu! Kau juga shika, jangan selalu memanjakannya. Perbatasilah kegiatannya. Dia sekarang seorang ibu rumah tangga!" Pepatah Yoshino sebelum dia berangkat. Koper besar telah tersedia di sampingnya.

"Baik, bu" ucap Temari dan Shikamaru kompak.

"Apa ibu mau kami antarkan sampai rumah?" Tanya temari. "Tak usah, lebih baik aku menumpang dengan inoichi." Jawab Yoshino jutek. Temari sabar. Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya untuk memberi kekuatan.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ibu hati-hati ya," ucap Shikamaru. Mereka berdua pun mencium tangan Yoshino sebelum Yoshino benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya.

"hah~ rasanya tak ada ibu jadi membosankan," gumam Temari sesaat setelah beberapa menit yoshino pergi. Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya tersenyum sambil membelai rambut temari lembut.

"Kalau ada, saja, terus diomeli. Kau mau?" Tanya Shikamaru. Temari buru-buru menggeleng. "Yah, walaupun terus diomeli ibu, dia kan tetap ibuku, ibu kita, maksudku." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum. Temari melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang shikamaru.

"Aku menyayangi ibu, shika" lanjut Temari.

"Ayo buat ibu menyayangi kita," jawab Shikamaru. Temari menatapnya ragu. Lalu mendengus kesal. "ibu itu sangat sayang kepadamu sampai tak mau menikahkanmu dengan wanita yang salah seperti aku," gerutu Temari sambil cemberut.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Yang menikah kan aku, bukan ibu." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mencubit hidung temari. "Sakit, bodoh!"

"Makanya, ayo kita buat ibu percaya pada kita. dengan cara memberinya…cucu" goda shikamaru. Temari mengernyitkan alis. Penyakit mesum suaminya mulai kambuh. Kau harus hati-hati temari!

"Hentai!" Temari menimpuk suaminya itu dengan bantal. Salah shikamaru, menggoda temari sehingga membuatnya blushing.

"haha iya iya aku bercanda, lagian semalam kan.. kita.." ucap Shikamaru malu. Temari sudah merona hebat.

"Ahh sudahlah. Kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Temari mengalihkan Topik. Temari maish malu. Dia bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada suaminya karena takut ketahuan blushing. Padahal dua-duanya sudah sangat merah.

"Aku libur, Neji menggantikanku. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Shikamaru yang mulai lupa topic sebelumnya. Dia mengambil cangkir kopi yang berada di meja.

"Jam 11 aku ada pemotretan bersama sakura," jawab Temari. Shikamaru masih terdiam. Inilah saatnya untuk mempublikasikan hubungan mereka. Si jenius ini punya ide.

"Aku boleh ikut, kan?"

TBC

_**Aku rasa fic ini makin hari makin gaje**____** maaf ya kalo gak memuaskan, Cuma segini kapasitas kemampuanku membuat fic T-T aku juga gatau nih fic masih di tunggu atau nggak. Kayaknya udah pada bosen deh**____** maaf ya, yang terakhir, review~**_


	5. Chapter 5

Nara

Temari & Shikamaru N.

T

Romance/family

© Sheny Alviany, 2013

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Cerita ini hanya fiksi, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan nama tokoh, watak, alur, dll merupakan sebuah ketidak sengajaan. Hanya untuk profesionalitas dan hiburan semata. Dan juga berbagai Typo yang tidak disengaja.

Summary : Shikamaru dan Temari menikah atas dasar perjodohan. Yoshino tak menyukai Temari sebagai menantunya. Ia pun nekat tinggal bersama Shikamaru dan Temari. Bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan mereka?

Happy Reading

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

Sakura mendekati Temari. Membisikkan sesuatu pada gadis blonde itu, ups maksudnya wanita blonde itu. Hanya dia dan suaminya yang tahu bahwa temari tak lagi gadis, mulai dari kemarin.

"Temari.. yang benar saja? Kau mau mempublikasikan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Sakura. Temari melirik shikamaru dan kru-kru yang menatap shikamaru penuh tanda Tanya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Sabaku Temari membawa seorang pria ke studio poto tempat pemotretan dilangsungkan. Siapa pria tersebut?

"Temari-san? Siapa pria ini?" Tanya Darui, sang make up artis. Temari tersenyum malu lalu mendekati Shikamaru dan menggandengnya. "seperti yang kalian lihat, kami—"

"Ahh! Kalian pasangan ya? Cocok sekali~" perkataan Temari terpotong oleh kurotsuchi, salah satu kru disitu. Temari mengangguk dan Shikamaru tersenyum bangga.

"Kenapa baru memperkenalkannya pada kami?" Tanya kru yang lain. Dan di setujui 80% dari orang di dalam studio.

"Karena.. waktu itu aku malu mengungkapkannya, dia juga sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Jawab Temari.

"Wah~ sepertinya hubungan kalian sudah lama, ya. Cocok sekali~"

"Terima kasih~" Shikamaru kini mulai menggenggam tangan Temari.

"Aduh~ lihat itu! Dia menggenggam tangannya!" ucap Darui membuat semua mata tertuju pada pasangan suami-istri—yang masih di rahasiakan ini.

"Sudah-sudah! Ayo kita mulai pemotretannya!"

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

5 jam sudah Temari melakukan photo shoot bersama ke 2 rekan modelnya. Badannya terasa remuk, dia sangat lelah dan pegal. Dilihatnya sang suami masih setia menunggunya di ruang kostum milik temari, bersama matsuri, manager barunya.

Temari mendekati shikamaru dan duduk di sampingnya. Shikamaru memberikan kopi hangat pada Temari.

"Kau pasti ngantuk, iya kan?" Temari melihat mata shikamaru yang memerah. Mungkin karena pria itu menahan ngantuk. Sebegitu setianya shikamaru. Membuat temari lebih sayang.

"Tidak, kau pasti kelelahan. Ayo beres-beres, sudah waktunya pulang kan?" Temari tahu itu bohong. Tapi ya, temari juga tak mau memperpanjang persoalan ini, dia terlalu lelah.

Temari dengan cepat mengganti bajunya.

"Matsuri, aku pulang bersama shikamaru. Tak apa kan?" Tanya Temari pada manager barunya itu.

"Iya, taka pa. oh iya, untuk jadwal besok di percepat menjadi jam 10 pagi. Aku akan menjemputmu." Jawab Matsuri. Temari mengangguk-ngangguk. "ya, baik. Aku duluan ya," Temari dan Shikamaru pun akhirnya pamit untuk pulang. Kru-kru pun sudah sebagiannya pulang.

Mereka memasuki mobil dan melaju dari basement. Shikamaru mendapati temari yang tertidur di mobil, tadinya dia ingin mengajak temari kencan, tapi melihat kondisi temari yang sepertinya sangat kelelahan, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Shikamaru menyalakan radio, untuk mengusir kantuknya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam menuju appartment, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di appartment tercinta. Temari yang kini sedang mandi dan shikamaru yang tengah menonton tv di kamar mereka.

"Shika? aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat," Ucap Temari ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Shikamaru hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn' saja lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Temari kini telah memakai gaun tidurnya. Melihat kasurnya yang empuk dia jadi tergoda untuk segera terbaring disana.

'BUK' Temari menjatuhkan dirinya pada kasur.

"Ahh~ nikmatnya~" gumam temari sambil memejamkan mata dan menyunggingkan senyum. Sangat nyaman, pikirnya.

Tak lama setelah beberapa menit temari terpejam, shikamaru keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung tidur di samping temari. Dengan tak sengaja shikamaru telah membangunkan istrinya.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya temari parau. Shikamaru mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada Temari. Temari pun perlahan mulai terjaga kembali. Tanpa diduga, shikamaru merengkuhnya erat, memberi kehangatan pada wanita blonde itu. Temari pun membalas rengkuhan shikamaru dengan memeluk pinggang suaminya itu. Mereka bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan lewat suhu tubuh masing-masing.

"Shika?" Tanya temari

"Hn."

"Aku.. merindukan ibu," ucap Temari. Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat.

"Ibu baru pulang," ucap Shikamaru

"Kita masuh punya waktu 13 hari untuk menikmatinya berdua," lanjut pria berkucir itu. Temari merona.

"Kau ini, kita kan selalu berdua" jawab Temari sambil memukul dada bidang suaminya itu. Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar nada temari yang sedikit gugup. Mungkin karena godaannya tadi.

"Tidak selalu," ucap Shikamaru tegas. Dia pun melepaskan rengkuhannya. Membuat temari menatapnya.

"Ayo kita menikmati 13 hari ini bersama," Ucap Shikamaru. Temari mengangguk haru. Pria-nya ini benar-benar penuh kejutan. Shikamaru memeluk Temari kembali. Temari sudah membayangkan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama suaminya ini selama 13 hari ini. Pasti menyenangkan.

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

"HUAAAAAAA!" sebuah teriakan dengan terpaksa membangunkan seorang pria berambut sebahu yang bertelanjang dada. Shikamaru mengucek matanya dan berjalan keluar. Pintu kamarnya sudah terbuka, itu tandanya sang pendamping hidupnya telah bangun lebih dulu darinya.

"Kenapa Temari?" Tanya shikamaru yang melihat istrinya membelalakkan mata sambil menutup mulutnya. Temari memegang sebuah majalah.

Shikamaru cuek dan langsung melaju ke dapur. Meneguk minuman. Tenggorokkannya kering karena semalam. Semalam? Kenapa semalam? Hanya mereka yang tahu.

"AAAAAA!" teriakan kedua membuat shikamaru kaget. Air yang tengah berada di mulut shikamaru yang akan dijadikannya tegukan pun muncrat.

"Temari, kau kenapa sih?" Shikamaru mulai kesal dengan keanehan istrinya itu. Apa karena istrinya telah melihat tas dan baju terbaru yang harganya selangit? Atau tiket berlibur bersama pasangan? Oh yang itu shikamaru setuju.

"shi—shika, lihat ini!" Temari mulai mengerutkan alisnya memandang sedih si majalah. Shikamaru beralih pandang pada majalah yang di julurkan Temari.

_Seorang model cantik, Sabaku Temari dikabarkan memiliki kekasih. Seorang pria yang terlihat lebih tua darinya. Kabarnya, hubungan mereka telah berlangsung lama. Mengapa Temari dan kekasihnya menutup-nutupi hubungan mereka?_

Dan tersajilah photo mereka berdua. Pose yang menurut temari kurang aman. Shikamaru terlihat sedang akan memeluknya dan temari tertawa disitu. Photo itu diambil saat mereka tiba di depan gedung studio. Ah temari mulai pening.

"Aduh~ migrenku kambuh" ucap Temari sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Cuma ini, lalu?" shikamaru berkata polos sekali.

"Lalu, katamu? Shika, bisa-bisa kau atau aku di kepoin media kalau begini," jawab Temari.

"Bagus, dong. Dikejar-kejar, kaya idola" ucap Shikamaru enteng. Pria itu mengambil remote tv dan menyalakannya.

"oh tuhan, suamiku mulai gila" ucap Temari sambil berlalu ke kamar mereka. Shikamaru acuh.

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

Sarapan telah siap. Temari sendiri sudah mandi. Seperti jadwal yang telah di tentukan Matsuri, Temari akan berangkat untuk pemotretan pada pukul sepuluh. Ya, tinggal menunggu sekitar 3 jam lagi untuk Matsuri menjemputnya.

"Shika, sarapan telah siap!" teriak temari. Shikamaru yang baru selesai memakai seragam polisinya mendekati sang istri dan duduk di depannya. Seperti biasa, temari membuat Chicken Sandwich beserta jus wortel.

"Kau pulang jam berapa hari ini?" Tanya shikamaru setelah menyuapkan sandwich nya. "Aku tak tahu, mungkin sekitar jam 3-an, kau sendiri?"

"Aku akan pulang malam, jaga rumah baik-baik. Sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali kasus yang harus aku selidiki." Shikamaru memulai sesi curhatnya. "aku akan mengantarkan makan malam, boleh kan?" Tanya Temari semangat. Shikamaru menimbang-nimbang. Membuat Temari memelas.

"Apapun untukmu," ucap shikamaru sambil mengacak rambut Temari.

"Oke, aku selesai." Shikamaru berdiri dan merapikan seragamnya. Mengambil topi dan kunci mobil. Sebelum shikamaru benar-benar pergi ke kantor, temari sempat mencium tangan suaminya. Dan shikamaru tak lupa mencium kening Temari. Kebiasaan ini telah di lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

Temari mengunci pintu apartement. Duduk di sofa. Sendirian. Bosan sekali tak ada teman, pikirnya.

"masih lama untuk menunggu Matsuri menjemputku," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku main ke rumah sakura?" usulnya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lebar.

"ah tapi shikamaru menyuruhku menjaga rumah," senyumnya menguap. Dia pun hanya duduk bimbang. Memikirkan untuk pergi atau tidak.

_Kriiingggg.. Kriiingggg_

Handphonenya berdering. Temari melihat nama yang tertera pada layar touchscreen nya. _Haruno Sakura_

"Moshi-moshi?" Sapanya lesu.

"_Hey, kau kenapa? Terdengar tak bersemangat." _

"Ada apa?" Jawab Temari masih tak semangat.

"_Kau ini, kenapa sih? Bertengkar dengan suamimu? Ayo main ke rumahku, Tenten, Kiba, dan Karin juga sedang berlibur. Kita berkumpul bersama,"_ nada sakura terdengar sangat ceria. Terdengar juga kegaduhan di belakangnya. Pasti mereka sedang bersenang-senang.

"Tak bisa, sakura.."

"_Kenapa? Ada jadwal pemotretan? Jadwal kita kan sama. Ada waktu 3 jam untuk bernostalgia ke SMA, ayolah~" _

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan rumah, shikamaru baru saja pergi. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk menjaga rumah,"

"_Waahh kau ini memang istri yang patuh, aku harus banyak belajar darimu,"_ ucap sakura sedikit berbisik, mungkin tak ingin di ketahui oleh tenten dan yang lain.

"Yahh itu harapanku. Maaf, ya. Mungkin lain kali,"

"_Ya, tak masalah. Selamat berjaga, nyonya,"_ Tut. Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Ahhh sakura benar-benar membuat Temari tergoda. Tuhan, berikanlah kesabaran pada Temari untuk menjaga amanat suaminya.

Temari pun beranjak menuju dapur. Mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan.

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

"Waw! Ekspresimu sangat-sangat terlihat alami disini, Temari!" Ucap Deidara, sang photographer. Temari tersenyum senang. "Arigataou," ucap Temari sopan. Deidara masih memuji Temari dan berdecak kagum atas ke-professionalan Temari. Temari terlihat tersenyum tulus sambil menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki sekitar 2 tahun. Temari membayangkan itu adalah bayinya dengan shikamaru. Haha.

"Oke, silahkan istirahat terlebih dahulu," ucap Deidara mempersilahkan Temari untuk duduk.

"Iya, benar. Kau sangat natural tadi. Anaknya juga terlihat sangat nyaman denganmu," puji Matsuri. "Kau ini, bisa saja, yaa mungkin karena aku suka anak kecil," jawab Temari.

"Kau akan semakin terkenal, Temari," Matsuri tersenyum lebar sambil mengepal tangannya memberi semangat, tapi temari hanya tersenyum kecut. Ya, terkenal..

"jadwal untuk besok?" Tanya Temari guna mengalihakan topic. "hmmm sepertinya kosong, lusa kita ada interview dari sebuah majalah fashion." Jawab Matsuri. Temari mengangguk, untung besok libur, jadi dia bisa menghabiskan waktunya seharian untuk bersantai.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Tak terasa, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, selama break temari selalu bermain dengan Yagato, anak laki-laki tadi. Temari membuat Yagato nyaman, sampai-sampai temari kemanapun dia ingin ikut.

Temari jadi menginginkan teman. Ya, teman dikala dia tengah sendiri di rumah menunggu shikamaru yang bekerja. Menjaganya dikala shikamaru belum pulang. Dan..memanggilnya ibu.

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

Sedari tadi shikamaru melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam, waktunya makan malam. Tapi.. istrinya belum juga datang, ah mungkin di jalan sedang macet. Dengan sabar ia menunggu sambil terus membaca beberapa artikel.

Beberapa rekannya telah keluar untuk mengisi perut. Ada juga yang didampingi sang kekasih, ada yang membawa bekal, ada juga yang memilih untuk tertidur. Dan shikamaru, hanya diam menunggu sang istri.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto.

"mungkin sebentar lagi, aku menunggu temari" Shikamaru berkata tanpa memandang Naruto. "Oh yasudah, aku duluan," Naruto melambaikan tangannya lalu keluar.

Tek..tok..tek..tok..tek..tok

Waktu berjalan, shikamaru pun mulai mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur. Sudah jam setengah Sembilan dan istrinya belum juga datang. Shikamaru berkali-kali menelpon Temari tapi nomornya tak aktif. Hah~ kemana sebenarnya wanita-nya itu? Dia mulai khawatir

"Shikamaru, bangun, shikamaru.." seseorang menepuk pipinya. Membuat sang raja tidur itu terjaga. "T—temari?" gumamnya. Neji, yang menepuk pipi shikamaru hanya memandanganya heran.

"Sebegitu rindukah kau dengan istrimu itu, Nara-san?" Tanya Obito sedikit tegas.

"Maaf, ketua, saya ketiduran," Ucap shikamaru. Dia terjaga sempurna. Mejanya kosong, itu berarti istrinya tak datang. Dia melanggar janji.

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, shikamaru pun pulang pada pukul 11 tepat. Dia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Emosi juga kantuk yang menyerangnya hingga membuatnya sebegini liar.

Shikamaru masih berpositif thinking. Temari tak mengantarkan makan malam adalah hal yang wajar, temari seorang model, dia pasti kelelahan setelah shooting di berbagai tempat.

Shikamaru juga tak mempermasalahkan itu. Hanya saja, yang jadi masalah ialah..

Deg!

Shikamaru berhenti tiba-tiba. Tepat 20 meter di depannya sebuah Honda city berwarna hitam berhenti. Menurunkan seorang wanita berambut blonde, memakai dress satu jengkal di atas lutut, dan shikamaru mengenalnya.

Itu istrinya. Tapi dengan siapa? Temari bilang dia pulang jam 3 tapi faktanya, jam 11 temari baru sampai. Dia mulai membohongi suaminya.

Kekhawatiran shikamaru ternyata memang terjadi, temari diantarkan pulang oleh Itachi Uchiha, musuh besarnya. Kenapa selalu orang itu yang menjadi orang ketiga di dalam rumah tangganya? Sialan! Tapi lebih baik hanya dia, daripada lebih banyak lagi.

Setelah temari masuk ke gedung appartement, shikamaru pun dengan lembut membawa mobilnya parker di basement.

Berjalan gontai meuju lift. Menekan tombol 7.

Ting

Lift terbuka dan diapun mendekati pintu appartementnya.

"Shika? kau baru pulang?" itu adalah kata pertama yang di ucapkan istrinya mala mini. Polos sekali. Shikamaru hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' dan berlalu begitu saja ke kamar.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Temari.

Shikamaru memasuki kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya, sekaligus merenung. Kepercayaannya terhadap temari mulai goyah. Shikamaru harus mulai posesif kali ini. Bagaimanapun juga Temari adalah istinya. Tak ada pria yang berhak menyentuh wanita-nya itu kecuali dia.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, shikamaru akhirnya keluar dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa memandang Temari sedikitpun yang masih membuka dress nya di depan meja rias.

Temari merasa ada yang aneh dengan suaminya. Dengan cepat ia mengganti bajunya dan mendekati shikamaru di ranjang.

"Shika?" tanyanya.

"Hn?" Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang special," ucap Temari. Shikamaru tahu maksud temari, dia memilih tidur dibndingkan mendengarkan curhatan istrinya.

"aku.."

"aku jadi berpikir—" Perkataan temari terhenti saat mendengar dengkuran dari sebelahnya. Sepertinya shikamaru telah terbuai oleh mimpi. Temari memaklumi, mungkin karena shikamaru pulang larut. Mungkin karena dia kelelahan. Tanpa terasa, temari pun memejamkan matanya. Dia juga sama lelahnya. Baru saja dia merayakan ulang tahun Yagato.

**-****ɛ****- Nara -****ɜ****-**

"Hoaaaamm" Temari menguap lebar. Membalikkan badannya, hendak memeluk sang suami. Eh? Datar. Tangan temari mulai meraba kemana-mana mencari dimana tubuh suaminya itu. Dan mata kanannya mulai terbuka. Kosong. Dengan cepat temari mendudukkan dirinya. Dilihatnya ke penjuru kamar, tak ada suaminya. Apa shikamaru sedang di kamar mandi? Masih jam setengah 6, mataharipun belum muncul.

Temari menyibakkan selimutnya dan mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Tak ada suara apapun. Tak dikunci dan kosong. Seragam shikamaru yang tergantung di gantungan dekat lemari pun telah tiada. Itu tandanya shikamaru telah berangkat. Tak biasanya shikamaru berangkat pagi seperti ini.

"Hah~ padahal aku ingin membuatkannya menu sarapan baru," ucap Temari. Dengan santai, dia menuju kamarnya. Mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi shikamaru.

"Selamat pagi, sayang," sapa Temari lembut.

"_Pagi," _jawab Shikamaru di seberang sana.

"kau sudah berangkat?"

"_Ya, ada kasus yang mesti aku selidiki," _temari menangkap nada dingin pada shikamaru. Pria-nya berbeda.

"tapi kau belum sarapan,"

"_Aku bisa membelinya nanti," _Shikamaru sedikit menekankan kata 'membelinya'

"Begitu, ya, aku kira hari ini kau—"

"Maaf, Temari, aku sedang menyetir. Nanti saja hubunginya," Ucapan Shikamaru memotong perktaan Temari sekaligus menutup sambungan telponnya. Temari masih tertegun atas sikap suaminya itu. Ada apa dengan shikamaru?

TBC

_**Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update kilat^^ maaf ya kalo makin aneh'-' aku gatau fic ini masih ditunggu atau nggak, sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf kalo fic ini bakal jarang update, gak bakal discontinue kok, Cuma banyak halangan: aku harus hiatus 5 tahun.. dan itu berat, tapi ya aku usahain buat terus bikin fic Shikatema lainnya^^b**_

_**Mohon reviewnya^^**_


End file.
